There Is No Spoon
by Kawaii Yariman
Summary: Ten years on, and Sati is the one in Neo's place. Powerful and angst-filled, she has the world exactly as she wants it. But then everything changes.


There is No Spoon A Matrix Fanfiction by Kawaii Yariman  
  
Author's warnings: This story contains scenes of a HOMOEROTIC NATURE as well as STRONG VIOLENCE and SPOILERS for ALL THREE FILMS and possibly ANIMATRIX. There are also references to concepts from the forthcoming game. Seraph, the Oracle, Neo, Trinity, and Morpheus are owned by the Wachowski Brothers. Sati and Agent Smith are owned by the Wachowski Brothers, but have been changed so much by me that they're hardly the same people anymore. Attara, Aikana, Deity, Brown and Jones are my own invention (Though the names for the agents are taken from Sentient, a fanfiction by someone else).  
  
Layout notes: The colour of Attara's name pertains to the colour of her eyes. Setting and action information is in italics, and bracketed if mentioned mid-dialogue.  
  
Scene One  
  
It's snowing in the traditional English garden where our story begins. A young lady sits in a swing, watching the country landscape become increasingly whiter. Despite the cold snow she wears a sleeveless khaki cotton shirt and black cargo pants. She appears frail until we look a little closer to see that she has a strong upper body and a feminine yet athletic build. She rests her Doc-Marten-clad feet on the arm of the swing as the wind gently rocks it from side to side. Her long black hair is carelessly pulled into a ponytail and her large brown eyes look solemn and lost. There are no goose bumps on her dark olive skin. Her name is Sati.  
Behind her, the back door of a modest little cottage clicks open, and an equally young woman steps out into the cold, clutching a leather coat around her body. This belongs to Sati, but of course, we do not know this from appearances. The girl, known as Attara, looks at Sati with worry embedded in her soft blue eyes. Nervously, she twirls an ivory lock of wavy , mid length hair around her fingers and bites her lip in concern. She shakes her head as if trying to shake thoughts away. When she looks up, we see that her eyes are now navy blue. Walking slowly towards Sati she holds the jacket closer to her body, struggling against the wind. She stops behind the swing and places a tiny, china white hand on Sati's shoulder, who quickly rejects her touch. Attara bows her head sadly. Her eyes are blue again.  
  
Attara: [weak and soft] Please, don't do this today. Not this time. Sati: [emotionlessly] Do what?  
Attara: You know what, Sati. It's been three months now. You  
come to see me, we spend the evening together and afterwards you're so  
cold towards me, it's like I'm your enemy, not your lover. Why do you  
still do it, even now? Did someone hurt you in the past? Is this  
world so terrible in your eyes that you have to hurt me to make  
something of it?  
  
Sati doesn't reply to Attara's outburst. She doesn't even sigh  
  
Attara: [slightly louder, her eyes are a stormy purple] Sati,  
please! [takes a deep breath and continues in her soft voice] Look,  
it's not as if no-one's treated me this badly in the past. It seems I  
can't be with anyone without becoming an outlet for their rage.  
Usually I walk away as soon as they start to really hurt me. If I had  
any sense I suppose I'd have done the same to you. I should have shut  
the door right in your face yesterday. That's what everyone tells me,  
anyway.  
Sati: That might have been good for you.  
Attara: Yes, well. It's not about what's good for me anymore.  
It's all about you. Everything I do is for you. I love you. I'm  
sorry if that hurts you but I do.  
Sati: [sniggers] You love me? Remarkable. I love you too, it  
doesn't change a thing.  
Attara: [her eyes are a swirling sea of pale blue and mahogany]  
What is it that needs changing?  
Sati: Too much. You don't know a thing about me. If you had a vague  
idea about any of the events from the last seven years of my life  
you'd never want to see me again. And then I'd have to let you go.  
Attara: [swallows hard] What if you had to let me go anyway?  
Sati: [lowers eyes] Then I'd lose you either way.  
Attara: So there's no risk. Tell me about you. [moves to touch  
Sati but thinks better of it] What is it that makes you like this? I  
want to help you.  
Sati: [chuckles sardonically] No, you want to stop your own pain. It  
has nothing to do with helping me.  
Attara: [Hurt by this] That's not true!  
Sati: In that case, you need to wait for me. I know this isn't easy  
on you and if I could go back to the time when I still had a choice in  
this I'd change everything just so that I wouldn't have to hurt you.  
[turns towards Attara] Even if I could still make that change, I'd  
have to make a very difficult sacrifice, and I'm not sure if I'm  
prepared to do that.  
Attara: What sacrifice?  
Sati: Losing you for real.  
  
Attara looks at Sati with tears in her eyes. Sati now sighs heavily, before kissing Attara softly. Attara pulls Sati closer to kiss her more deeply. The kiss ends quickly and Sati pulls away, looking dejected.  
  
Attara: What is it?  
Sati: I have to go. [steps down from the swing and looks at Attara  
softly]  
Attara: Will you be back? [Sati nods and turns to leave] Wait!  
Sati: [spins around to face Attara] Yes?  
Attara: Your jacket.  
Sati: [Smiles somewhat shyly] It suits you. I'll be back for it next  
time.  
  
Scene Two  
  
Sati is standing in the middle of a wet, snow-drenched road beside Attara's cottage. It's slippery, slimy and dirty thanks to passing cars. The surrounding scenery and roadside can be seen covered in pure white snow, while the snow on the road is filthy. One can't help but feel that as Sati stares at the quiet home of her lover, there is something about the road that just isn't right. After a deep and heavy sigh, she spins around on one leather boot and starts to walk swiftly down the road. It is midmorning, and a thin fog refuses to subside. Sati's walking becomes increasingly fast as she moves on, and she looks warily around her as if someone might be watching her. Soon she is walking at a subhuman pace. In no time at all she is in the middle of a field, with no-one to be seen for miles around. Still she takes a wary look around her, before sitting in the lotus position on the snow.  
  
Sati: This is all a dream. I am a program. There is no spoon. [takes a long, deep breath] This is the matrix, and I am green code.  
  
The world becomes an image made up of green code on a black background  
  
Sati: This is my matrix, and I am my code.  
  
Sati's shape is now made of red code, and the world around her flickers with the odd red characters  
  
Sati: This is my matrix, and my code can be anywhere. I am in my kitchen. [Her eyes narrow in concentraion] I am in my kitchen. [The background morphs into the shape of the Oracle's kitchen] I am in my kitchen.  
  
Sati opens her eyes, and the world isn't Matrix code anymore. She slowly stands and walks leisurely towards an old, retro-looking stereo. She flicks a button, and 'I don't think so' by The Cardigans plays. She walks to the other side of the room towards the fridge, sashaying her hips and singing off-key with a kind of morbid pleasure. She opens the turquoise fridge and leans over to search for food. She stands up and spins around, having found a bright red apple. She closes the fridge door and leans against it, chewing and humming. The oracle stands in the doorway, looking concerned.  
  
Sati: Hey there. Oracle: Hello Sati. I haven't seen you in quite some time. Sati: [with mouth full] Yeah, I needed to get away for a while. Go somewhere that doesn't look like the perfect venue for a fight scene. Clear my head. [swallows and shrugs] You know. Oracle: I do know. [sits beside the table and indicates that Sati does the same with a hand gesture and a warm smile] You've been all the way to England. Sati: Well, there's this girl. hmm. I know I shouldn't get involved with anyone, and I've tried to stay detached, but . well, I'm failing somewhat. The more I close myself and hide my emotions the more hurt she is, and the more I just want to hold her. [blushes] sorry. Oracle: Emotions don't like to be shut out. Especially not emotions like that. Sati: [sighs] I can't give in, though, can I? I'm such a danger to her. I couldn't love her without her knowing everything . the matrix, the wars, my origins . there'd be so much chaos then. After everything I've done to save this world, right or wrong, I have the horrible feeling I'm about to give it all up for one girl. Oracle: [Smiles regardless of fatal subject matter] You don't even need to talk to me anymore. You can figure it out on your own. In fact, there is something I need you to explain to me. Sati: [Rolls eyes] Oh, please. Oracle: That's right, Sati. How you managed to travel halfway across the world in a matter of seconds. You have your powers back, haven't you? Sati: [Holds forehead between forefinger and thumb. Sighs heavily] Yeah. I don't think I ever quite lost them. I'm much less strong than I was - it took me quite some time to meditate myself here - but I can still manipulate the world to a certain degree. Oracle: [Hums concernedly] I told him this would happen. Sati: The architect? Oracle: Yes. When he was erasing your powers, I tried to tell him that he can't get rid of the one thing that can control the Matrix better than himself. He doesn't have the authority. Sati: [Flat tone] That's amusing. I have authority over him. No wonder he hates me so much. [chuckles] Why he sees me as so much of a rival I'll never understand. We both wanted the same thing, after all. Oracle: The point is that you [Points to emphasise] achieved it. As much as I disagree with your decision, you did get one up on the old man. He wanted to be the one to remove all knowledge of the existence of the Matrix, make it so that no wars had ever happened, create an impenetrable fortress that the Zionites could never get to. Then you, a fifteen year old girl then, made it so, simply with your mind. Sati: Hmph. Jackass he is. You must understand why I had to do it, though. Oracle: No, I don't. [Looks cheerless] For years I've worked with those freed from the matrix to make all the humans free from this prison. No-one deserves to be denied the truth like this. I look out of my window now and see swathes of people, all being lied to, day in, day out. They're slaves, Sati. Sati: [empassioned] But can't you see that it was this knowledge that caused their misery? The war between man and machine only existed because they knew their world wasn't real in the fullest sense of the word. So few of them knew about the matrix until someone told them, because as far as they can understand, real is simply what they can see, feel, smell, touch. War reigned because of this knowledge, and when Neo finally ended the war a new one strated! Now it was man against man, fighting between those who wanted to be freed from the matrix and those who didn't want to live in the squalor of Zion. The fighting was never going to stop unless the matrix was shut down or restarted. Shutting it down would kill everyone. I've made it safe at last, and they're happy now, can't you see that? Oracle: [raises her eyebrows] No. All I can see is an arrogant young girl throwing her weight around. [sighs patiently] But then, it was your choice to make, not mine.  
  
Scene Three  
  
We are now at the train platform where Sati first met Neo. Everything is how it was back then; Sati is ten years old, Neo is lying on the floor and her parents are just around the corner. The platform is much cleaner than anything from the Matrix, which is almost as unnerving as the thought that the trainman will be here any minute now. Sati is wearing an innocent white dress, while Neo wears his black matrix clothes, including the exquisite long black coat.  
  
Sati: Are you from the Matrix? Neo: Yes. No. I mean, I was. Sati: Why did you leave? Neo: I had to. Sati: I had to leave my home too. Rama-Kandra: Sati! Come here, darling. Leave the poor man in peace. [This time, Sati remains stood above Neo, the innocent gaze in her eyes replaced by one of malice] Sati! Please come here. [Sati pulls a long, dark sword out of thin air and lifts it high above her head] Darling, no! [Rama- Kandra runs towards Sati] Sati: [Eyes firmly on Neo] You're asleep, Papa. [Rama-Kandra drops to the floor, suddenly deep in slumber] Neo: [Paralysing shock in his eyes] Wh..what are you doing? Sati: You're not very clever, Neo. I'm saving the world. Neo: [Looks terrified, and begins to shuffle backwards] From what? Sati: You ask too many questions. Do you want to run away, or fight me like the brave man Papa says you are? Neo: [His heroic, fighter's instinct kicks in, and he stands] I don't want to hurt you Sati: [Smiles, and twirls the sword around her skilfully, finishing by pointing it straight at Neo's chest] Don't worry about that, Neo.  
  
Neo grabs the sword carefully, and uses it to swing Sati's arm behind her back. He then lifts her from her feet so she cannot move. She shows no sign of struggle, and simply closes her eyes.  
  
Sati: Your back is being slowly ripped open.  
  
We see his clothing and body slowly come apart at the centre seam of the back of the jacket, blood pouring from the wound. A look of searing pain reaches Neo's face, and he struggles to keep Sati held up.  
  
Sati: From the neck, in a perfect line, your body bursts open at the flesh, like a cheap doll. Neo collapses, dropping Sati, who lands on her feet perfectly. The small girl stands over Neo, watching a pool of crimson blood grow under him. Neo: How did you. Sati: [In a condescending tone] You don't understand, Neo. This is just a program. You never did understand, and that's why I'm better than you. That's why you're dying. Neo: [grunts] Tell. Trinity.- Sati: I'm not your messenger, Neo. Kamala: [Kneeling over Rama-Kandra's body in tears, looking at her daughter with scorn] Sati! What have you done!? Sati: [Turns to look at her mother amusedly] I've killed Neo. Don't worry about Papa, he's just been asleep. He's awake now. Rama: [Opens his eyes and looks to his wife, then to Sati] What happened? Kamala: [With her anger, her voice becomes deep and pained] She's gone insane. She just killed Neo. It must be a virus. She has to be erased. Rama: [Dismayed] No . You're mistaken. Kamala: I saw it, Rama. I'm sorry. She has to go. Rama: Sati. please . this isn't right.. Sati: [Apathetic] Papa, you don't understand. He's going to start a new war. I had to stop him. Kamala: You murdered him! Rama: How could you do this, Sati? Sati: [cheerily] It's okay, it won't affect us. Rama: But someone loves him  
  
These last words reverberate. Time stops for Rama-Kandra and Kamala. Sati looks back to Neo and sees Trinity kneeling over him, in tears. Her usual shiny PVC catsuit is dulled by dust. She runs her hands over him, sometimes grabbing his shoulders, as if trying to wake him up.  
  
Trinity: [Almost a whisper] Neo. this isn't right. you can't die, I told you, you can't die, I love you. Neo, please. Can you hear me? I love you . Neo, you can't leave me, I won't let you. Sati: Life's a bitch.  
  
Trinity looks at her in anger, and time stops again. Sati looks to her left, and sees a young man, in his early twenties, kneeling over the body of a man who looks a little younger, perhaps in his late teens. The dead man has mid length, tangled, ash blonde hair, and wears ripped, stonewashed denim jeans. His torso is unclothed, and smeared with oil and dirt. Sati immediately recognises the other man as Seraph's 'son', Aikana. His skin is well tanned, his clothing simplistic and earthy, and his aquatic emerald eyes are lost in pain. He doesn't cry, simply stares into the man's dead, open eyes and speaks in a monotone  
  
Aikana: I never had the nerve to tell you how I felt. For all my strength, for all the times I swore I'd fight for you, I never did that. I promised myself to show you happiness, and did I?  
  
Leans over and kisses the dead man, then reaches into the leg of his jeans and brings out a very long sword with a black hilt and platinum blade. He sits and stares at the shining blade, and at the corpse of the one he loved. Sati watches, still emotionless, as time stops and the final corpse appears in a dark corner of the platform. Attara lies there, her white locks of hair spread on the ground like a halo. Her eyes are shut, and her face fixed with an expression of understanding. She wears a pure white dress, and bloodstains creep across the fabric from a devastating wound in her chest. There is a black revolver in her right hand. A present day Sati stands over the young Sati, wearing an old, faded rock shirt that she sleeps in[1].  
  
Satis: [unison] Attara! [They run together to her and sit at opposite sides of her body] Old Sati: Oh, Attara, do you love me so much? You didn't have to do this. I'm going to save you! You don't have to die. This isn't right. I can't live without you. This isn't. [Her eyes fall on the revolver. Young Sati begins to scream] Sati: You're not dead! There is no wound in your chest, you never shot yourself. You're not dead, okay? Attara: [The wound vanishes, and she opens her eyes and speaks softly and coldly] Why shouldn't I die? Why does this affect you at all? Other people are allowed to die, [firmly] why can't I? Trinity: [Strides to Attara's head and stands firmly, with her shades on, holding the revolver to where Attara's wound should be] You're right. [Shoots Attara] Give me a good reason not to shoot both of you two as well. Neo's gone, and in a few minutes I'll be dead too. Which one of you wants to go first? Aikana: [Holding his dagger to Older Sati's throat] Take the young one. She killed Neo. This one probably killed Deity. This is what they have earned for their efforts. [From below we see five people crowded around Attara's body , holding lethal weapons. This includes two women in pinstripe suits, holding handguns. Aikana slits Sati's throat effortlessly] It is their Karma.  
  
Sati wakes from her dream in a cold sweat. The scene fades to black.  
  
Scene Four  
  
Everything is black, and Sati's voiceover speaks quietly.  
  
Sati: In my dream, he looked so lost. I didn't even know he had fallen in love.  
  
What am I saying? It was just a dream. It wasn't real.  
  
The black fades to a blue sky. There isn't a cloud to be seen, and the blue appears blindingly hot. Aikana sits up, squinting his eyes behind circular shades. He looks around, and finds that he is lying atop a huge skyscraper. With a confused look, he hums to himself, before standing up unsteadily and brushing the dust from his cloth trousers and dirty white shirt. His phone rings shrilly, and he gasps, holding his head from the noise. Under his shirt his phone is strapped to his firm body rather like a gun. He retrieves his phone, (revealing tanned flesh) and answers the call. A male voice shouts down the phone amusedly in some sort of foreign language. Aikana replies in the same language, and what they say translates as follows:  
  
Caller: Dude, last night was crazy! Where are you? Aikana: [cringes] I appear to be on someone's roof. Caller: You're joking, right? Aikana: Nope. Caller: Still, better than waking up in someone's bed. Didn't you jump out of their window last time? Aikana: [chuckles] I landed alright. But why did you phone? Caller: Just checking up on you, man. Aikana: Oh, great. I appreciate it. I'll see you on Friday, okay? [Hangs up and replaces his phone]  
  
Aikana jogs to the nearest fire escape, and slides down the handrail, jumps down, then slides down the next. (Background music begins; Leader by Bif Naked) When he finally reaches the ground he runs out of the alleyway and jumps on the back of a tram. The wind ruffles his clothes as he watches his surroundings. The city is dusty and hot, the buildings pretty small in comparison with other cities he's lived in. He suddenly jumps off the tram and runs across a busy road to reach a high school. (Background music verse begins) Girls stare at him while he walks down the busy corridors, taking his shirt off as he walks. He gets to a locker and pulls out a clean shirt and a cheap black tie. He grabs a large black folder, closes the locker and strides into a classroom. There are many students in non- uniform chatting loudly. With a bang, he slams the folder on his desk. (Background music stops abruptly) He speaks in English, with exaggerated diction.  
  
Aikana: [Removing shades] Good morning, class. Class: [scattered, tired unison, with a strange foreign accent] Good morning, sir. Aikana: [Gestures to a blonde, female member of class] Skyli, how are you? Skyli: I'm fine, thankyou. Aikana: Very good, what did you do last weekend? Skyli: [Her eyes look upwards in concentration, and she speaks in a strange accent] I . did my homework, . I went to party, and I practise, . ahhm . [asks a question in strange language] Aikana: Cheerleading Skyli: Yah, tree-yearing.  
  
Aikana speaks to Skyli in the strange language, then looks around his class as he strides up and down the room. Most of the girls are watching him rather attentively but a few look bored. Most of the guys look very bored, but a few of them look irritated. There is one exception to this. A mature looking boy with tangled, mid length, ash blonde hair and scruffy clothes is sat looking surly, watching Aikana out of the corner of his eye with interest. Aikana approaches him.  
  
Aikana: What is your name? Student: [Fluent English, with only a slight exotic twist on his conventional American accent] My name is Deity. Aikana: Deity . [walks briskly to his desk to check a sheet of paper. He looks up at Deity and speaks in the foreign tongue] Your name isn't on the register. Deity: [In foreign language] No, I just moved here. I spent the last six months in LA. Aikana: [In natural English, without exaggerated diction or a slow pace] Your English is very good. Deity: Well, yes. Six months is a long time. [A dark, sarcastic glare accompanies this] Aikana: You speak fluently. You might want to take a different class. Deity: [Leans into his chair casually, with his hands behind his head, watching Aikana curiously] Yeah, but I'm gonna get a good grade in this lesson, right? Aikana: You'll be very bored, though. [Pauses for a minute] Can I see you after the lesson, please? Deity: [removes his gaze and shrugs his shoulders, picking up a pan to twirl it around his fingers with the skill of someone who spends every lesson twirling pens] Sure, whatever.  
  
At the end of the lesson the class files out noisily, while Deity slumps behind, and stands enigmatically beside Aikana's desk. Aikana gives him a look somewhere between interest and concern.  
  
Aikana: [Calmly and friendlily] I can't expect you to come to my lessons when you already speak fluent English. It's a waste of both your and my time. Deity: So long as I get my A plus at the end of the year, it's all the same to me. Aikana: [Sighs] Look, it's your decision, but I need to find something for you to do while I'm teaching the rest of the class how to ask for directions to the bank. I'll be in trouble if I just leave you sat there looking even more bored than the other members of my class usually do. Deity: Well, more bored than the guys, anyway. Aikana: What? Deity: Never mind. Hey, listen, I'm usually off school anyway. Can't be bothered to come to this place any more than my last. Don't worry about it. Aikana: [He smiles as a sign that he would have done the same] You know I can't condone that. You could always go to the computer area during my lesson. It'll be a free period. Deity: [Smirks] Yeah, right. The kind of stuff I get up to on the internet, there's no way I'd use the school PCs. Aikana: [Raises eyebrows] That kind of stuff's filtered anyway. Deity: Filters. [Short, callous laughter] That's funny. Nah, I don't mean porn anyway. I think you know what I'm looking for, Seraph. Aikana: [Looks taken aback, then saddened] I'm afraid you're wrong. I'm not Seraph. Deity: Oh, come on, you can't fool me. You look exactly like him. Aikana: I think that was always the point. [Clears throat, and looks urgent] That's a long story, though. You can't go looking for answers anymore. Things aren't as safe as they were once. Deity: [Narrows eyes] What do you mean? Aikana: [Whispers] I can't tell you much. Just stay away from anything to do with the matrix. It's for your own safety. Deity: [Gives Aikana an annoyed look, then walks out] Well, thanks for the lecture, Smith, but I can look after myself. Aikana: Shit [Runs after Deity, only to find that he's gone]  
  
Scene Five  
  
Deity angrily storms through school, muttering under his breath. People dodge him carefully as they rush past in the crowded hallway, looking frightened of him. He stands out in the world of normality and aesthetic perfection, looking scruffy and dirty yet somehow looking better than anyone else because of it. He is muttering angrily about Aikana, mainly because he's disappointed not to have met the real Seraph.  
  
Deity: Stupid prick, thinks he can tell me what to do with my life. I was so close to finding out what the matrix is, and he decided to keep his dick head mouth shut. Fucking bastard. What the fuck is all that about Seraph? Why am I in danger? Not like I can't look after my own ass, interfering son of a. [A young boy bumps into him. Deity promptly throws him into a locker and holds him by the scruff of his neck.] You wanna watch where you're going, you little shit!  
  
The kid morphs into a stern-looking woman with white blonde hair gelled to her head and a Germanic appearance. She wears a masculine, pinstriped suit and black shades, speaks in a perfect southern English accent, and carries a gun.  
  
Deity: What the fuck. Agent: You want to watch your tongue. It'll get you in trouble one day. [Throws Deity around to the locker] I mean, going around, talking about the Matrix like it's common knowledge. You really are stupid, aren't you? Deity: Who the fuck are you? Agent: [hits him square in the jaw and glares at him with a sneer] Watch your language. I'm agent Smith. Deity: Lying bitch. Smith's a dude. Agent: [Throws him to the floor, pins his shoulders to the floor with her knees and holds her gun to his forehead] I told you to watch your tongue. Don't let your feeble human brain be fooled by appearances. I'm Smith, reincarnated back into this prison. Deity: [Still shows no fear, only anger] I don't have a clue what you're talking about. If you're going to kill me, then fine, but hurry up about it. I'd hate to think I'm giving you some sort of twisted thrill here. Agent: Thrill? Oh, you're inferring that I'm somehow aroused by this tiresome exercise. From what, may I ask? Your weak, pathetic flesh or the vile scent of you and every human in this god-forsaken place?  
  
A knife is thrown into her back, and Agent Smith collapses and vanishes. Aikana stands in the hallway holding throwing knives, wearing his shades. He runs to Deity and pulls him from the ground, dragging him behind as he runs out of the school.  
  
Aikana: Run, you fool, there are bound to be more. Deity: What? Aikana: No questions, just follow me. You're lucky to be alive.  
  
Seven of the students morph into agents, each in the same pinstriped suit with gelled hair and regulation red lipstick. There are actually only three types of agents, and two of them are repeated, like clones (An east- asian girl with a crew cut and a brunette with a French knot). The one in the centre is the only one that looks like Smith. They chase Aikana and Deity, carrying identical black automatic pistols. They run out of the school, down a road, and down an alleyway. They reach a choice of left or right.  
  
Aikana: Split up. There'll be more after me. Deity: [Breathlessly] Why? Who are they? Aikana: No questions!  
  
Aikana runs to the right, Deity to the left. Five agents follow Aikana, and two go after Deity. Deity scrambles up a ladder, runs across the roof of a short building, over more ladders, taking random lefts and rights. He looks behind him to find not two, but four agents now following him, without a sign of lethargy.  
  
Deity: What do I do now?  
  
Aikana grabs his phone and quickly dials. He runs left, then right, then down into a subway, and the phone still rings. Finally, a tired-sounding girl answers. Sati sits in her room, on her mobile, still in the dark wearing her faded T-shirt.  
  
Sati: Yes? Aikana: There's a whole load of your agents after me, Sati, get them away from me! Sati: [moans] Aikana, what did you do? Aikana: [panicked expression as he looks behind him to see ten agents after him] Nothing, it was a student. Quick, Sati! Sati: [tosses the phone to one side and closes her eyes. She mumbles to herself half-formed sentences about how unreal the world is] No spoon. No agents after Aikana. [She opens her eyes and picks the phone back up] Are they gone? Aikana: [Looks behind him] Yeah. [Collapses on the floor, panting for breath] There's more after my student. Sati: He sure as hell isn't your student anymore, you're leaving wherever it is you are and coming back home tonight. Aikana: [Nearly chokes in exasperation] Sati, he's going to die out there! Please, just this once, can't you let him live? Sati: It's not about one life, if I let people learn of the matrix, the wars will start again. Aikana: [shouts down the phone] Quit playing God already and help me out here! Sati: Shout all you want, I still won't care, what do you think I. [Sati has a flashback of the dream she's just had, and sees Aikana sat over the body of the young man. She takes a deep breath.] Okay, I'll do it. Give me a minute.  
  
Deity looks behind him to see that the agents are gone. He stops running and wheezes.  
  
Diety: The bitches vanished!  
  
Aikana grabs Deity's hand and drags him into a black MK1 MR2. He throws him into the back seat and gets behind the wheel.  
  
Aikana: You're coming with me.  
  
Scene Six  
  
The sun is horribly bright outside the school. The car is sweltering, but as Aikana drives he does nothing to turn the air conditioning on. He controls the wheel with one hand, and takes off his tie with the other, unbuttoning the top two buttons. Deity clambers into the front seat, holding his hand up to shield himself from the sun. He opens his battered rucksack and takes out a packet of cigarettes. He lights one, and offers the packet to Aikana, who shakes his head in refusal. Deity moves to open the window.  
  
Aikana: Don't do that, they'll see us. Deity: They're not after us anymore. I saw them, they vanished. Since when are women agents, anyway? Aikana: [Sighs patiently] I'm going to tell you everything. But not now. You're right, they're not after us anymore, but I just want to be sure. Those women have nearby killed me a dozen times already. If it weren't for Sati, I would have died long ago. Deity: [Looks disappointed] Girlfriend? Aikana: [Rolls eyes and smiles] No, Deity. She's not my girlfriend.  
  
They drive on for hours. The sun is beginning to set in a nervous pink sky. Deity looks exhausted, and stares out of the window blankly. Aikana takes off his sunglasses.  
  
Aikana: [Glances over at Deity, warmly] We're going to the airport. [Deity lifts his head upwards attentively, now that he's starting to be told the truth] Not the nearest one, the one in the next country. We're going to buy tickets to see my friend in America. [Dials Sati's number on his phone] Sati, I need you to do something for me. Yes, it does . This is important, though . I've got this guy in my car, his name's Deity . Are you okay? . Anyway, he's coming with me, and I need you to let him get on and off the plane without a passport . I know you're not that strong, but you can do it, with enough effort . please, Sati . thanks, I don't know what I'd do without . that's right, I wouldn't have any of these problems in the first place . don't beat yourself up about it, okay? . 'bye. Deity: Why do we need to get out the country? What's going on? Aikana: [Swallows hard, staring at the road] I haven't ever told anyone this before. I only talk about it with Sati. [Deity watches Aikana eagerly] You should have died today. That agent was supposed to kill you, because you've found out about the matrix. Deity: I don't even know what it is. Aikana: That doesn't matter. You're not supposed to find out. [As he watches the road he occasionally gesticulates with his left hand]  
  
Aikana: I think I'm going to have to start from the beginning. The matrix is this world. You and all other humans are being used as power sources by machines that live in the real world. This world is simply a computer program that all humans are plugged into, to give them a life to live. About a decade ago, you wouldn't have been the only one searching for information, desperate to find out what the matrix is. Ten years ago, there were groups of people who had been freed from the matrix, living in a city in the real world called Zion. These people helped others to escape, told them about the matrix and how they were all imprisoned by machines. They were often killed by Agents, programs within the matrix sent to stop people from telling others the truth.  
  
[Deity looks confused, and is finding it difficult to believe Aikana. It shows in his wide eyes, that deep down he knows this is the truth]  
  
Aikana: A war began between man and machine, fighting for human freedom from their slavery. It was one man who won their victory. His name was Neo. He was what is known as, 'The One' - he could control the matrix as he saw fit. He battled with Agent Smith, his mirror opposite, perfect nemesis, and died for human freedom. The Agents were no longer needed, and were erased. Soon everyone in the matrix knew that it wasn't real. However, when its inhabitants learned the very truth I am now telling you, chaos broke out. Some people didn't want to leave the matrix to live in Zion, since the standard of life there was less than desirable. Others wanted the matrix to no longer exist, so that they could all be free once again. A new war began, and there was fighting in the streets every day. It was my friend who stopped that war, and made things how they are today.  
  
Aikana: They say that in every generation, there is one person who can control the matrix. There is always one person who is the one. In this generation, the one is Sati. That's who we're going to see.  
  
Deity: [Looks amazed and shell-shocked, and doesn't say a word for two minutes. He takes a deep breath] That's a lot to deal with. Aikana: [Turns off from the motorway, and into an airport] Don't think for a second that things are that simple. There's much more you have to learn. [He parks the car, and they step out into the warm night of the car park. Aikana looks out at the stars, while Deity swings his rucksack over his back. They stop to look at each other over the car, one of those lingering gazes. Aikana walks over to Deity] Are you okay? Deity: [Smiles weakly] I've just been told that everything I ever lived for wasn't real. My Mom, my friends, every second I spent trying to make something of my life, meant nothing at all. Aikana: [Touches Deity's arm comfortingly, and looks straight into his eyes] You don't have to think of it like that. I never had parents, and all my life I've known that I'm no more real than the world I live in. But as long as I can feel and breathe, I know that everything I do affects me and will stay with me forever. That's all that matters.  
  
Scene Seven  
  
Sati is still sat on her bed, and sees a black cat walk into her room. It jumps into her lap, and she strokes it coldly and firmly.  
  
Sati: What are you doing here? I suppose you're hungry. Or do you want to be let outside? Maybe you need attention. Why else would you be here unless you wanted something from me?  
  
Sati sighs and drops the cat on the floor. She nimbly steps out of bed and opens her wardrobe. She gets changed into a long-sleeved tight black dress, red woollen tights and her boots. She wears her shades. Double- checking that her mobile and handgun are in her trashed khaki bag, she leaves the house, to walk the streets of the city. She reaches a playground, where even at this early hour of the morning stoned teenagers in sports gear lie around, drinking.  
  
Boy: Hey sexy! Get over here! [The boy may or may not be unbuttoning his pants. Sati takes out her gun and shoots him dead in one smooth movement. His friends scream in terror] Sati: [Mutters] A life saved, a life taken. Does that balance your equation? You're somewhere out there, trying to control what is no longer yours. Soon you'll notice that you're failing, and you'll come for me once again. I sure as hell hope I'm ready for you.  
  
Scene Eight  
  
Aikana and Deity are on the plane to Sati's city. Everyone is asleep, except Deity. Aikana is leaning towards Deity, with his eyes slightly open. He finds himself watching him incessantly while Deity pretends to read a magazine, too distracted by Aikana's presence to read.  
  
Deity: [Puts the magazine down and turns to face Aikana, sat up straight in his seat] What you said earlier, about knowing that you're no more real than this. Aikana: [Raises eyebrows wearily and whispers] Shhh. Be careful what you say. We're on a plane, full of people that could be agents. Agents can. Deity: [Whispers] Morph from any person who's mind isn't freed. I know that much. But am I not real either? Aikana: I was only referring to myself. I'm just a program, like the Agents. Deity: You're a program? Then you should be on their side. Aikana: No. Sati made me. [sighs, and scratches his chest under his shirt] When she was a child, she had no friends. No-one understood her, or knew what she knows, or understood any of her concerns. Before she knew how much control she had, she used to sit and wish for hours for someone to be friends with. She thought about Seraph, who used to guard her like he does the Oracle, a woman who cares for her. You could call her a medium, a guide for the Zionites. Anyway, her wishing brought me about, an exact visual likeness to Seraph, but with a personality of my own. Deity: [Leans into his chair, centimetres away from Aikana] So, why were you at the other side of the world? Did you guys, like, fall out or something? Aikana: [Smiles] Not at all. If I fell out with Sati, I'd be dead. She's my only defence against the agents. The problem was The Oracle and Seraph. They didn't feel comfortable having me around, especially not Seraph. I don't blame him. It's strange to find yourself reflected in someone so different from you. I've always lived in a different country to Sati. While she was strong, she could move between countries in seconds, so we'd see each other often enough. But she hasn't been able to do that for some time. I haven't seen her in two years. Deity: That must really suck. Being born to make someone happy, and then having to be away from them for so long. Aikana: I never felt like that. I was never her lover, I was just there when she needed me. I always knew that I would need my own life to live one day. Deity: So you have feelings, just like anyone else? Aikana: Very much so. [Another lingering gaze] Can I ask you something? Deity: [Voice breaks slightly] Sure. Aikana: How do you know so much about . this? I know you used the Internet, but there shouldn't be any information about the real world on the net anymore. How do you know about Seraph and Agents? Deity: They're rare urban myths. No one takes them seriously. People don't really believe in great guardians and people that morph into warriors. But when I read about them, I knew that this must have something to do with the ma. that. It just clicked, I guess. Aikana: But where could you have heard of it? No one speaks of it and survives. Deity: I didn't hear it anywhere. The word just kind of came into my head. I searched everywhere for stuff to do with Agent Smith and Seraph. Seraph especially [Grins shyly] All I knew was what they looked like and what people say they did in stories. All the while it was there in my head, the word, over and over again. I wasn't going to rest until I found out what it was. Aikana: Well, now you know. And it's likely to cost your life.  
  
There is a lingering stare, and they move towards each other, their eyes lowering. Deity swallows nervously. They pause for a moment, their lips so close.  
  
Scene Nine  
  
Sati is meditating harder than she has had to for a long time. She is sat in a beautiful park at midnight, next to a lake. Behind closed eyes she can see a blur of matrix code. Most of it is illegible kana, but every now and again red writing zooms past, saying, 'I'm finally doing it. I'm hacking the matrix again.' She opens her eyes for a second, and starts commanding events.  
  
Sati: The gate is closed [A gate changes from being open to closed. It doesn't swing shut, but reality simply changes to make the gate shut]  
Glitch is on my lap [The black cat appears on her lap]  
[She looks at her hands] My fingernails are longer [Her nails are suddenly not short anymore, but long and elegant.]  
I'm in Venice [She appears in the middle of a road in Venice]  
I'm back home, on my bed [She appears on her bed]  
[Sati smiles to herself malevolently, before shutting her eyes again]  
Okay, Aikana, you're in my room with your friend.  
[Aikana and Deity appear in her room, crashing to the floor with a thud due to being moved from chairs to nothingness. They both look bewildered, mainly because they've been taken from a silent, pre-kiss moment to a painful crash, but also from wondering what on earth just happened]  
  
Sati: I can do it, Aikana. I can manipulate the matrix again. Completely. It's mine again! Deity: Shhh! Agents! Sati: Trust me, my agents won't be coming anywhere near here. You must be Deity. Aikana: [Rushes over to her bed and sits cross-legged in front of her] You're as strong as you used to be? That's great! Sati: Aikana . it's been a while. You look so different. [Sati looks thoughtful, and incredibly tired. It's been a hard night for her] If I'm right, I think things are going to change for you more in the next few weeks than they have in the entire last two years. Aikana: [Grins cheekily] If I'm right, I think you've been spending too much time with the Oracle. Sati: [Looks at Aikana seriously] I had a dream a few hours ago. I saw so much. I think it meant something. Aikana: What did you see? Sati: [Opens her mouth, then looks worriedly at Deity and back to Aikana] Never mind. It was for me only. [Looks to Deity again, then to Aikana] I need to speak with your friend. The park is nice tonight. [Aikana nods. He gives Deity a warm, encouraging smile, and leaves the room]  
  
Deity walks to Sati and sits in front of her, where Aikana had been. He is also tired, and has the look of a man who accepts what he is about to hear because he is expecting to wake up.  
  
Sati: Has Aikana told you about the matrix? Deity: [His eyes look bewildered] He said things were more complicated. I know that this world isn't real, and that there have been two wars. He said that you're the one, and that you stopped the war. I know who he is. Sati: [Looks very serious] How much do you know about me? Deity: Not much. Apart from you being the one, and a freakishly lonely child. Sati: [Looks at her fingernails] You listened well, then. Okay, I suppose if I'm to let you know the truth, you might as well learn it all.  
  
During this conversation, they are no longer in Sati's room, but travel around to watch the events that Sati reports, in flashes through space and time.  
  
Sati: I'm a program, like Aikana. When I was ten years old my Papa made a deal with a very rich and powerful Frenchman. The arrangement was that I would be allowed to stay in the matrix, without a purpose, but I could never see my family again. If he hadn't made this sacrifice, I would have died. Well, been erased. Since I was ten, I have lived here, with the Oracle. When Neo died, I became the one in his place. I suppose the Architect wanted me to have a purpose of some sort, so he underestimated me and gave me unlimited powers, assuming I wouldn't be able to use them. The one has never been a woman before, or a program.  
  
Sati: I grew up in the middle of the new war. Throughout my adolescent years I watched senseless fighting between senseless people. It angered me through to my core. Neo had died to end a war, and his sacrifice led to an even more terrible war. I began to see that knowledge of the matrix only caused misery amongst humans. I made it my mission to change the matrix back to how it once was, when no-one knew about its existence, before the freed minds could fight the machines. It was difficult, but I worked hard to become stronger than Neo ever was. By simply wishing, I could change my environment. In my mind I was connected to the code that maintains the perfect balance of the matrix. I had more control than the Architect.  
  
Deity: Who's the Architect? Sati: He built the matrix. He sits in a room full of TV screens, acting as God over the matrix, completing equations to keep the world balanced. In theory, no one should be able to have more control than God. [Sati smiles powerfully] However, as with all programs, he had feelings, just like a human. This caused him to be power-hungry, which made this world flawed. I almost defeated him. I was ready to erase his presence and replace him with a being of no autonomy. But first, I wanted to complete my goal.  
  
Sati: Firstly, I erased human knowledge of the matrix. I eliminated all information on it from the Internet. I erased the matrix counterparts of the Zionites, and made exits and entrances impossible. I brought back the Agents, stronger and more efficient than they had been before, and programmed them to kill anyone who spoke about the matrix instantly. With no exits and no mercy, no one can escape an Agent unless I hack into the matrix and remove the event. The matrix as it is now is impenetrable. No one can know about the matrix long enough to tell the tale.  
  
Sati: My next priority regarded the Architect. However, before I could find his file in amongst the maze of code, he had erased most of my powers. His slow mind finally clocked onto my presence at the most inconvenient time. All I could do was control agents. However, recent events have shown that my powers have been slowly returning. Tonight, I retrieved them. It was difficult, but I did it. Now all I have to do is get rid of the Architect.  
  
Sati clicks her fingers so they return to her room, and suddenly thinks of Attara. Attara is human, and cannot know about the matrix without being killed. She can never be her lover. Her sorrow shows on her face, but she quickly brushes it off.  
  
Sati: That's my only concern. The Architect. Deity: [Looks at Sati, wondering why she looked so sad, but thinks better than to ask] Why are you telling me this, if I'll be killed by those bitches in suits? Sati: [Smiles in amusement] You don't like my agents? Deity: [Sarcastic look] Well, I'm sure they have great personalities, but they did try to kill me. Sati: Remember that without them, there would be war reigning across the entire world. They're the peacekeepers. Deity: Except for the violence and killing and death and shit. Sati: You'll understand one day. Get get some sleep. There's a mattress on the floor for you. [A mattress appears on the floor]  
  
Scene Ten  
  
Later that night, Aikana enters the room. He removes his shades, and sets them on a chest of drawers. He nimbly sits on the drawers, legs apart with arms resting on his knees, to watch Deity sleep. He watches as each breath moves his broad shoulders like regular waves on an ocean. With his eyes closed, Deity no longer looks as though he's dealing with a conflict between façade and emotion. Lying there so still, his unkempt hair is a miracle of natural aesthetics. Even the strongest man is a child again when he is asleep. Deity's soft lips are not so far away to Aikana. He breathes a deep sigh to himself.  
  
Sati: [Formally] I suppose that confirms my theory. Aikana: [Jumps] What? Sati: [Lights a torch, and proceeds to polish her handgun] You're falling in love with him. It was part of my dream. Aikana: [Slightly defensively] Is that a bad thing? Sati: [Matter-of-factly] I don't know. It could be. What means for me is that my girlfriend is going to die. Aikana: [Silent for a moment] I didn't know you had a girlfriend. What's she like? Sati: Hard work. Nevertheless, she's worth the effort. Aikana: Do you love her? Sati: [pauses, and swallows hard] I'd rather not think about that. Aikana: Anything I can do? Sati: Yes. [Stands up. In the torchlight her immediate change of outfit is virtually undetectable. She's not in her rock shirt anymore, and is dressed in leather pants and a black mini-dress.] I want you to tell that kid how you feel. Aikana: Don't call him a kid. He's no younger than you. And at our ages, all three of us know that it's easier said than done. Sati: [Still monotonously] Stop whingeing. If you can let him know that he means the world to you, then I know that there's a chance I can save my girlfriend's life. Aikana: What difference does it make? Sati: In my dream I saw her corpse. I also saw you lying over his dead body, telling him that you never got the chance to love him. If your fate can be changed, so can mine. Aikana: [His broken soul can be heard in his voice] He's going to die? Sati: I really don't know. That depends you. [Sati vanishes]  
  
Scene eleven  
  
It is midday in a small English village, and Sati knocks on Attara's door. There is no answer. She knocks again to find, yet again, no answer. A middle aged woman in jogging pants, an anorak and walking boots approaches Sati, and before she can say a word Sati elbows her in the stomach, swings around to kick her in the head and jumps in the air to kick her with her other leg. The woman falls to the floor without a sound.  
  
Sati: How I despise ramblers. [Turns to the door] Attara, I know you're in, the kitchen light is on! Answer the door!  
  
The door opens slowly. Agent Smith has Attara in a choke hold and is pointing a handgun at Sati, looking relatively apathetic for a power-hungry virus. Sati looks petrified for the first time in her life.  
  
Smith: Sati, what a strange and foolish girl you are. I finally understand why you changed my appearance and gave me these infernal breasts. You have a thing for women, don't you? As well as being so infatuated by their flesh, you have such faith in your own gender, that you believe the oestrogen-fuelled, emotive wrecks that inhabit this planet could have more power than the men. [glances at the gun] I'm about to prove you wrong. Sati: [Voice shaking] Smith, what are you doing? You're supposed to be under my control. I made you. Smith: No, Sati. You reincarnated me. Behind, as it were, the flesh, through the soft gelatin of these dull cow eyes, I still remain a creation of the great Architect. So I remain the rightful ruler of this circus. I finally see why I failed in my task previously. I tried to gain control before I destroyed the one. As I increased in speed and strength, so did my nemesis. However, this time I will make no mistakes. You, Sati, are my first obstacle. You are the reason I have trained myself day and night, running after the fugitives you insist on keeping me from. Sati: So that's why I have my powers back. Smith: Yes, Sati. Despite your inhuman soul, so superior to that of my previous adversary, I still remain your opposite, your enemy. The irony of it having been you who brought me from the grave is delicious. Sati: Well, I liked you. [Keeps her eyes off Attara to remain cold, and steps inside the house, staring at Smith] I still do. You're . interesting. However, I'm going to simply erase you in seconds. It's so easy, all I have to do is believe that you're gone, and you are. You're the foolish one. Smith: [Carelessly drops Attara, who lies on the floor, panting for breath, and throws Sati against a wall, plunging a hand into her pants and holding the gun towards Attara with her other hand] Don't think I'm unaware of that. [Her hand is moving rapidly. Sati tries to push Smith away and fails, distracted by unwanted pleasure. Attara looks severely ill]. But how can you believe that I'm gone when I'm making you feel so clouded with hormones? As I stimulate this infernal piece of biological perplexity so skilfully, it's difficult to think clearly to yourself, isn't it? How can you meditate yourself into a world of matrix code when all you can think about it the pulsating desire in your clitoris as I push into you, and the aching for penetration as I play with your clitoris? Oh, the confusion and complexities of feminine ecstasy.  
  
Sati is overcome by feelings of futility and desire, and fights the need to close her eyes and fall away into Smith's domination. She looks over to Attara's broken-hearted face and concentrates on thinking of sex with her lover, not with this faulty program. Somehow, closing her eyes and pretending everything is legitimate makes her able to push away the newly found feelings of painful guilt.  
  
Scene twelve  
  
Aikana and Deity are walking through the city at daybreak, eating takeaway pizza and laughing together. They walk until they are underneath a bridge, where the darkness is silhouetted by a pink and blue sky. Aikana sits on a wall, and Deity follows, taking the last slice of pizza and moving to throw the box into the gutter. Deity stops him, and takes the box, giving him a chiding look.  
  
Aikana: Hey, this city is dirty enough without your effect on it. Deity: Are you sanctioning me now? 'Cause no cock-sucking ex-teacher can do shit to punish me. Aikana: [Raises eyebrows] Be careful how you speak; I could always give you detention. Deity: I'm sure you'd love that Aikana: What on earth are you implying? Deity: [Blushes slightly] Nothing, man. [There is a few minutes' comfortable silence. Deity sighs dreamily, then remembers himself and clears his throat out of sheer embarrassment] No complaints, this was fun, but why did you have to get us out of the house so early? Aikana: [Staring at the sunrise] I couldn't face the Oracle just yet. I don't know why she's so upset by me . also I needed pizza. It's a great confidence booster. Deity: Pizza? Aikana: [Looks at Deity with the cheeky grin that is becoming very familiar] Sure, why not? It's the divine ambrosia of the twentieth century. Deity: Huh? Aikana: Never mind. [Drifts into thought for a few seconds, and remembers why he is really here. He swallows nervously, holding his stomach in an attempt to fight butterflies] Deity: What's up? Aikana: Butterflies. Deity: [Laughs] Aw, how cute. Why've you got butterflies? Aikana: [Smiles to himself, and squints into the distance] I'm here to tell you something Deity: [Concerned look] There's more? Shouldn't we talk inside or something? Aikana: It's not about the [whispers] matrix. [Speaks normally] It's . the thing is . I . Deity: [Smiles knowingly, but when Aikana turns to look at him he quickly looks nonchalant and serious] Aikana: [Closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, before splurging his thoughts out very fast] I love you. For the last twenty-four hours your every move and word, your scent and looks, have captured my senses. You're incredible, and I know you're going to turn away right now and walk off and leave - [Deity kisses Aikana, firmly, his hands on his cheeks and his eyes tight shut in passion] Deity: You talk too much [They look into each other's eyes for a few seconds, and then Deity laughs and wipes his eyes] Look what you're doing to me, you soppy bastard! Don't you get all emotional on me again - [Aikana kisses Deity with yet more passion]  
  
Scene thirteen  
  
Suddenly, she opens her eyes. Sati smiles to herself, and looks up to the ceiling, her voice cracking with pleasure  
  
Sati: Oh, you're so good . there's just one thing . you're not Smith . you're Attara . Smith: [Laughs sardonically] You don't believe that for a second Sati: Oh, [Swift exhale as pleasure takes it's grip] but I do. When I close my eyes, [Closes eyes]. all I think about is my lover. She's here, . she's the one making . making me feel so . and you . [Her brows furrow, fighting orgasm] You're lying there . where she is, . almost . [Forces Smith's arm back so that movement stops for a second] Almost dead.  
  
Sati's eyes open, revealing dilating pupils, and her wish is granted. She looks at Attara with a dazed smile, and Attara stares back, shocked and confused, virtually unable to move. Sati kisses her passionately, running her fingers through that endlessly shining platinum hair, and pulls away to look into her incensed violet eyes.  
  
Sati: Carry on, I'm not finished yet [Cheeky grin] Attara: [Soft, bedroom voice] You'll just have to be patient. [Removes her hand] I don't know what's going on, but you can explain it to me later. Don't you want to go to the police? [Glancing towards Smith] Sati: [Looks at Attara with a pleading look] No. You're not going to believe me, but she isn't real. She's just . she's like a simulation. I'll explain it to you later. First I need to deal with her, in a rather more direct way Attara: Sati . Sati: What is it? Attara: What if I asked if I could help? Sati: How unexpected [Smiles and strokes her thigh, speaking softly and erotically] This will be fun.  
  
Sati walks over to Smith and kicks her in the head, to ensure unconsciousness.  
  
A few minutes later, Smith is laid naked on Attara's bed. The bed is double, with warm burnt orange sheets in a room with yellow walls. It's far from beautiful, but that's how the room has always been. Smith herself has abundant yet pert breasts and smooth, pale skin with no freckles or imperfections. In case you were wondering, she's a natural blonde. Sati and Attara sit on either side of her in their underwear. Needless to say, Sati looks stunning and athletic, with her firm, pert breasts in a simple, black T-shirt bra. Attara wears white lace over her beautifully curved body, her breasts soft and full and the perfect curve of her waist accentuated by the low waistband of her panties. Her tousled white hair makes her look even sexier.  
  
Attara: I'm right in what I think you're suggesting here, aren't I? You want to kill her in the end, but beforehand . [Grins] have some fun? Sati: Couldn't have put it better myself  
  
Sati kisses Attara softly over Smith's unconscious body. She moves lower, to kiss the top of her breasts, caressing her tummy softly, giving Attara goosebumps, then abruptly stops and steps down from the bed  
  
Attara: [Pouts flirtatiously] You're going to get me all hot and then leave me? Sati: I'm afraid so, honey. Tell you what, you can . wake her up, while I find my gun. Attara: [Perks up] Thanks!  
  
Sati runs downstairs to get her handgun. When she returns to the bedroom, she finds Attara at gunpoint - Smith has woken.  
  
Smith: Did you forget, Sati? You gave agents unlimited weaponry. It seems your efforts to change fate are fruitless. Sati: [Laughs coldly and shoots Smith in the base of the spine, where she can't dodge it. Smith falls, dropping the gun, and Sati manifests chains holding Smith to the bed, and heals her wound] I'm sorry about that. Attara: Um, . [Stunned, speaks slowly] Apology accepted. We're going to have an interesting conversation when this is over. Sati: Indeed we are. [Straddles Smith] Wake up. [Violently caresses her breasts as Smith watches her, terrified and confused] Now, you're going to die. There's no doubt about that. Attara and I are doing you the favour of allowing you to go in style. Smith: [snarls] I know what you're intending to do. You're going to rape me. Sati: You're observational skills are remarkable. You're strapped to my girlfriend's bed, completely naked, while I caress these magnificent breasts of yours. It's nice to know that my agents can latch onto the obvious so very well. But considering how wet and desire-filled you are already: this increasing the more you feel the subtle pleasure from your breasts and the more you look at my lovely girlfriend, the more your pelvic floor does backflips: considering all of this, is it really going to be rape? [moves 180 degrees so she's sat above Smith's head (Not on her face, above her head), still caressing her firming breasts, pinching the hard nipples fiercely] Attara, could you please pick up my gun? [She does so, and looks at Sati confusedly] Could you do me a big favour and push it into her? Oh, and be gentle [winks seductively] Attara: [Smiles roguishly] How imaginative of you. Sati: Why thank you.  
  
Attara takes the cold barrel of Sati's gun and runs it down Smith's clitoris, invoking a pleasured shiver and shallow breaths. She parts Smith's lips and presses the gun into her, softly moving it back and forth. Soon enough, her soft, damp sex allows the solid metal inside. Attara moves it back and forth inside, causing Smith to moan, gasp and writhe with pleasure. Sati watches as her eyes widen with terror, as waves of ecstasy take her and pull her below the surface and into a pool of insane need. Attara tilts the gun into her g-spot and moves it rapidly. Smith's body arches, as her body fills with passion and energy, preparing to climax.  
  
Sati: Smith, you're not going to come for us yet, are you? I haven't even had my turn yet [Appears next to Attara holding Smith's own gun, and pushes it brutally under her raised pelvis and into her anus. Smith cries in pain. When the scream ends, Sati twists the dry gun inside her, summoning obscenities from Smith's tongue] You should consider yourself lucky that your gun is so small. It must be half the length of my own.  
  
Both girls repeatedly thrust the guns violently inside of her. Smith finds herself enjoying it all, including the searing pain. Her pelvis wriggles uncontrollably, with no singular rhythm to move into now that there are two guns penetrating her. Her climax returns to her, accompanied by a feeling of tension building up somewhere inside her, somewhere behind her clitoris, somewhere that she didn't know existed. Her rapid breathing is held, and she closes her eyes tight shut. All the muscles in her body tense, as if poised, ready to pounce.  
  
Sati: Attara, honey, could you cock the gun? Attara: [Looks at Sati in amusement, eyebrows raised in innuendo] I'll not make a comment [Cocks gun, and Sati does the same] Sati: Smith, this is it. This orgasm will be your last. I hope you enjoy it. Smith: [Strained, all viciousness lost in the soft, breathy sound of a pleasured female] You can't kill me. Sati: I can. I can, because I say that when we shoot you, your files in the matrix will be erased. You're of no more use to me.  
  
Smith finally lets go of the tension building up within her, and orgasms with a deep moan that seems to come from every inch of her body. The moan is sounded out by the noise of gunshots ripping through her, coursing past her sex and through her body in a matter of milliseconds. Parts of her stain the wall, others collapse onto the bed and crimson, hormone soaked blood invades the bed.  
  
Attara: [Swift exhale] Well, of all the kinky things anyone has ever done . Sati: [Running her hands over Attara's body] I didn't think you'd go for it. I always thought you were so innocent. Well, until we made love for the first time, then I decided you were relatively innocent. Now I know you're just as evil and blood driven as myself. Attara: Yes, well, you now have some explaining to do for me. Sati: I have. It's a long story, but I'll try to keep it short. All this violation and murder has made me frisky, and I can't wait to get my hands on my sexy, psychotic girlfriend.  
  
Scene fourteen  
  
Aikana and Deity are still making out, Aikana sat on the wall and Deity stood before him. Their hands are exploring each other' s bodies underneath their earth-stained, meaningless clothes, as they kiss violently and passionately. Deity slips a hand under the waistband of Aikana's boxers, and stops to look into his eyes, with nervous energy enveloped in shallow breaths.  
  
Aikana: [Continues to stroke Deity's tummy gently. His eyes drop and he moves in to kiss his neck softly, and whispers in his ear.] This is your call.  
  
Deity's eyes roll and close as Aikana kisses his neck, and down to his collarbone, running his tongue in circles lightly on Deity's skin. Deity slips his hand further into Aikana's pants and begins to rub his firm cock. Aikana's arms rest around Deity's waist in a warm embrace. Their kisses are slower now, more distracted, but still soft and natural. Deity uses his other hand to push Aikana's pants further down to improve his awkward angle. Aikana pulls away from the kiss and rests his head in Deity's shoulder, breathing more heavily. Deity continues, his eyes on nothing in particular, taking in Aikana's subtle scent and enchanting presence as he pleasures him.  
  
Aikana suddenly looks up into Deity's glazed eyes and pulls his hand away. Deity's about to say something in confusion, but Aikana places a silencing finger to his lips and jumps down from the wall nimbly and drops to his knees, unfastening Deity's jeans. What is left of Deity's composure dissolves, and he nervously scratches his neck, unaware of what he is to do with his hands while waiting for Aikana to . do what he is there to do. Aikana is by no means unaware of this, and sits there, watching him with a very amused smile.  
  
Aikana: You're very cute when you're nervous Deity: [Tense, uncharacteristically girlish giggle] You're teasing me, aren't you? Aikana: Am I? Deity: Yes, you . [Gasps]  
  
Aikana sucks Deity's dick rather immediately. Deity's hands fall to Aikana's head as he closes his eyes tight shut and his breathing takes on a rapid pace. Every move Aikana makes beckons a new reaction from Deity. Aikana can hear his breathing pattern change as he runs his tongue over the head. He can feel muscles tensing under his hands as he runs his lips along the more than adequate length of his penis. With every suck he induces a moan of surrender from Deity. The power hungry feeling of control disturbs him and urges him on. Deity's member pulsates and swells, his balls are constricting, his breathing sounds like insanity, but surprisingly he pushes Aikana back, a signal to stop.  
  
Deity drops to the floor, and kisses Aikana passionately once more. They undress each other as much as they can without having to break the connection of their lips, rolling over each other. They pause to take off their shirts and practically jump back into a tight embrace, kissing and groping like men possessed. Aikana's firm, tanned body is perfectly balanced and muscular enough to appear athletic, yet slim. But as his perfect six pack presses against Deity's understated, pale skin Deity remains equally gorgeous, his deep, mysterious eyes and mystifying, ash hair offset by the sunrise. The kiss ends mutually with Aikana laying under Deity with an excited look of expectation in his exotic eyes. They look into each other's eyes as they could do for hours, and Aikana reaches for his trousers. He pulls out of his pocket a condom and a miniature tub of Vaseline, the kind that's sold as lip-gloss. Deity sits up.  
  
Deity: You didn't plan this, did you? Aikana: [Hands Deity the stuff and smiles] Are you really asking for an answer to that?  
  
Deity sighs, shaking his head with a smile, and puts on the condom. Aikana swings his ankles to Deity's shoulders, and Deity lubes him up. With mutual expectant stares, he gently penetrates Aikana. Aikana bites his bottom lip in a very cute way, closing his eyes. Deity withdraws a little and pushes back in, slightly deeper, watching Aikana so carefully. He begins to thrust a little harder, and Aikana gasps in pleasure. Deity watches this pleasure as his own takes him and fills him in waves, holding Aikana's legs softly. The thrusting continues, with increasing intensity. Deep moans escape Aikana. Their hands entwine. Deity's brows furrow, his breaths shallow, rapid and tainted by fervent moans of his own. Their pulses race. Their simultaneous orgasm seems to shake the earth. Their hands grip each other zealously. Their eyes open wide to watch each other.  
  
Exhausted, Deity withdraws and lays beside Aikana to lick the ejaculate from his chest. Aikana gasps lighty from the feeling of Deity's tongue on his chest, and Deity looks up to smile at him.  
  
Deity: If this isn't real, then those machines sure know how to stimulate. Aikana: [Under his breath] I think you mean, 'simulate'. Deity: [Collapses into Aikana's open arms] Whatever.  
  
Scene fifteen  
  
Attara lies in Sati's arms, as bewildered by the information as Deity was yesterday. Sati affectionately strokes her arms and Attara softly kisses her hand.  
  
Attara: So that's everything I need to know? Sati: It's everything that I told Deity. Attara: [Turns to face Sati] There's more? Sati: Yes. [Pauses to think of how to begin] What was it that made you want to kill the agent? Attara: [Has the look of a child, finding excuses for a crime] Well, she wasn't a real person. It was like playing a game. I felt guilty for a while, but kept reminding myself that it wasn't real. Sati: What if it wasn't a game? What if she was a real person, with children and a history? She might have been pregnant. Would you still have killed her? Attara: [Horrified, jumps back] No! Of course not, that's sick! Sati: [Coldly] But if you knew that you wouldn't go to jail, that you could fix it so that the body vanished, maybe even so that no one remembers that she ever existed, would you do it? What if you knew that in this world, you don't have to be held accountable for your actions, and that the Matrix will still shift to save you from prosecution? If there were no consequences, would you murder someone, just for the fun of it? Attara: [Weakly] Why are you asking me this? No, I wouldn't. I'm not like that. Sati: I am. [Impassioned, almost psychotic voice, filled with speed. Her eyes, though they don't change colour like Attara's, show no guilt, only adrenalin] When the Architect removed my powers I went out and killed someone, out of anger, rage for the fact that I was no longer powerful. The body disappeared. The victim went on the missing persons list and was never found. I got away with it. I tried it again, this time a pregnant woman, and the same happened. Eventually killing became a normal habit, like smoking. Just a vice.  
  
Attara can't move for a few moments. She stares at Sati, heartbreak in her eyes. Suddenly she stands up as if to order Sati out of her house. Sati interjects, more angrily than heartbroken. She doesn't feel guilty for her actions, but angry because Attara can't understand them.  
  
Sati: Before you say anything, I want you to remember how you felt when you and I killed Agent Smith. I saw the buzz in your eyes, the sickening realisation that it doesn't matter who you are, whether you're an infinitely powerful agent or a lonely, insecure child, you can still end a life in seconds. You're no different from me; you just lie to yourself, where I don't. [Stands up and leaves in a subhuman storm of haste]  
  
Scene sixteen  
  
Aikana and Deity are slumped on The Oracle's sofa, Deity's head resting on Aikana's shoulder. The sofa is thin and brown, the kind of sofa you always expect to see in the house of a less-than-wealthy old person. The walls have stereotypically retro, ugly, faded wallpaper and the floor is horrid, shiny brown and wooden. The couple watch a soap opera on the black and white TV, Aikana's fingers softly encircling Deity's waist. Sati storms in, takes one look at the cute couple and bitterly strides into the kitchen. She returns with a jam sandwich.  
  
Sati: [Mouth full] Where's Oracle? Aikana: I don't know. [Cocks head concernedly] What's wrong? Sati: Do I look like I'm in the mood for a counselling session? Where's my gun? [Slaps hand to forehead] Shit. [Holds hand out in front of her] I'm holding my gun now. [The gun appears, and she stuffs it into her boot hastily before striding back out again] Deity: Someone's wearing her ovaries on the outside Aikana: No, she got rid of her periods as soon as they started. I think her visit to Attara's didn't go as well as planned.  
  
Scene seventeen  
  
Sati stands in the park. At midday it is full of children and noisy ducks and geese. She sighs irritably, and mutters something about an AK under her breath. Inevitably, she is suddenly in possession of a n assault rifle and takes out everyone in her field of vision. The gunshots seem to reverberate. No one even has the time to scream. Everyone's life simply ends with a blur of blood and the echoing of round after round of infinite bullets. The geese and ducks start making a commotion.  
  
Sati: [Looks upwards to the chaotic birds] I really am not in the mood  
  
All the birds spontaneously combust. Singed feathers rain down on her, and vanish. She tosses the AK to one side and takes her own gun out of her boots, tossing her hair out of her face.  
  
Sati: The Architect is here. [Nothing happens] No, the architect is here. Right here in front of me.  
  
The Architect appears, looking mildly confused. Before his eyes come to rest on Sati she shoots both of his legs. He falls to the floor and curses. She shoots each shoulder and his groin, even though she knows there is nothing there. He lies on the floor, and she straddles him, her faded jeans getting rapidly stained with blood.  
  
Sati: It's fun up here, isn't it? Architect: [Blue eyes blinded by the sun] I have my powers back. I am holding a handgun. [Nothing happens] I am holding a handgun!!! [Nothing happens] Shit. Sati, I won't allow this. I will kill you. Sati: You? A meaningless, powerless program with no use of your arms or legs? I'd like to see you try. Really, I would. [Contemplatively cocks her head and looks upwards] You know, most people enjoy fighting against an equal. They like to watch as they take down the only person that could ever beat them. If I were this way, I suppose I would have let you live long enough to fight me, being the only other person with control of the matrix. However, I'm not like this. If it weren't for my need to request some answers from you I would have erased you without even summoning you here. [Looks directly at The Architect] Nevertheless, you are going to answer all of my questions truthfully. How I enjoy this power. Architect: [Emotionlessly] I should expect you do. Have you noticed the new additions to your persona? No, I didn't think so. The one, the opposite and the Oracle have joined together. You now have the ultimate power that many would have died for. Sati: [Pauses in surprise. Looks at The Architect suspiciously] Why? Architect: Isn't it obvious? The matrix cannot function without these three factors. Once they are eliminated, the matrix collapses. Now there is only one person that needs to be referred to for these three. Sati: Why would you make the matrix so unstable? Architect: Why don't you listen for a minute, foolish girl? The matrix is more stable than it ever has been. Now there are seven 'ones'. Each as immortal as the other, all of which unaware of their powers except you. You're no longer the one. You're a Seventh. Sati: What the hell was the point in doing this? [Digs her gun into his neck] Architect: Just a little fun, to take a self-important little slut down a peg or two. Sati: [Unaffected by his comment] Who are the other Sevenths? Architect: I have no idea. There are seven programs in the matrix. You're one of them. I assigned the powers of a Seventh only to programs, with no possible escape into the real world. Sati: There are more than seven programs in the matrix. Architect: Really? Let's think. There's you and me, and I'm soon to be gone. Then there are three omnipresent agents, one of which you have killed. So that's three programs so far. Who else? Sati: The Oracle? Architect: I erased her this morning. She is no longer needed, with seven programs of her own capabilities walking around. Of course, with no Oracle, there is no guardian. Seraph is also gone. It's a shame for you, I suppose, having no family now.  
  
Sati shoots him, muttering his replacement with a non-sentient unthinking entity. He falls dead underneath her, and she stands.  
  
Sati: You bastard.  
  
Sati walks from the park, and it fills with picnickers once more. She doesn't bother to make his body vanish, and prefers to watch the chaos from across the road, thinking about what she has just learned.  
  
Sati: [Whispering] Me and two agents. That leaves four. [Raises eyebrows with interest] Aikana.  
  
Sati stands up and walks to the Oracle's flat. She chooses to walk, so that she has time to decide how to tell Aikana that he has inherited all the power anyone could wish for. Even more than is normal for Sati, her emotions are dulled by her desire to be as strong as possible. She feels nothing for the loss of the two people who brought her up, and nothing for the fact that there are children crying at the sight of a dead body. All she feels is the emptiness in her chest where Attara once sat.  
  
Scene eighteen  
  
Aikana kisses Deity deeply and seductively, running his hand up his thigh. Deity's fingers run over the back of his neck, as they give way to dizzy feelings of lust.  
  
Unfortunately, a door clicks open.  
  
Sati: Well there's a sight I'll wish I'd forgotten [Predictably, the couple jump apart and awkwardly stammer excuses and apologies] Sati: [Smiling amusedly] Don't bother, I really don't care. Aikana: [Rearranging dishevelled clothing and body parts] You're in a better mood. What happened? Sati: [Folds arms and leans on the doorframe] I just had a little chat with the Architect. I killed him afterwards, of course. Deity: You were talking to the Architect? But I thought he sat in a room, being God and stuff. Sati: [Looks at her fingernails cockily] That doesn't mean I can't put him somewhere else. Aikana: What did he say? Sati: A lot. Aikana, can you do me a favour? Aikana: Sure, anything Sati: I want you to close your eyes and believe that it is raining. Aikana: What?? Sati: [Impatient snap] Just do it! [Aikana does as he's told, closing his eyes and furrowing his brows, whispering to himself over and over again, 'It's raining'. Sure enough, there is a clap of thunder, and rain pours from the sky.] Aikana: [Opens his eyes, rather stunned] But I'm not . what's going on here? Sati: But you are. You are the one, the Oracle, and somewhere inside you're your own nemesis. There is not such a thing as the one anymore, as there are seven. You and I are two of them. Deity: This just gets weirder by the hour. Aikana: I have the same powers as you?  
  
Sati explains the entire situation. She paces the room, sits on the coffee table, on the arm of the sofa, and eventually stands to leave. Aikana: Where are you going? Sati: I need to get my girlfriend back. Deity: Why don't you just use your powers to make her forgive you? Sati: [Sighs lovingly to herself] No matter how casual I've always told myself our relationship is, I always wanted her to love me honestly, and exist naturally, and not to be controlled by my powers. I know it sounds uncharacteristically emotional, but I wouldn't have fallen for her the same if she hadn't been a part of this world. Aikana: For a short while when you're together, you feel like a normal person. You're just as real as anyone else. She doesn't exist for you, she is with you by choice. It's precious. [Sati nods sadly, and leaves the flat more soberly than she usually would. Aikana turns to Deity and strokes his cheek tenderly.] I love you. This feeling you give me . it's worth more than anything I've ever experienced. [They kiss softly]  
  
Scene nineteen  
  
Sati opens her door onto the rainy country lane behind Attara's house. She walks on, and her house vanishes. She walks on, and speaks to herself in the midst of the dark rain pouring around her. She walks on, and the rain is falling heavily on her. The sky looks like her soul feels, darkened and carrying a burden. The only burden she has ever carried is that of Attara.  
  
Sati: Everyone is falling in love around me, and all I can do is lose her. I'm losing the one thing in my life that's real. The only thing that I care about. I'm walking around, talking to myself, because I'm too scared of unloading all this stuff on someone else. Once someone asks, I tell him everything, like I just did with Deity. Why do I do that? He won't care about how I'm feeling. No one will.  
  
There are gunshots. Sati's head snaps up, and she runs in the direction of the noise. She finds Attara in the village square, shooting people like sport, just like she does. Her eyes are bright red with blood lust. There is a moment's panic as Sati runs to take Attara inside, to hide her from the consequences that Sati is immune to. But the body vanishes, and no one cares that someone has been killed. The same thing that saves Sati saves Attara. Sati looks at Attara with heartbreak, and Attara stares back with the cold, eyes of no emotion that Sati has had for all of her life. As Attara recognises Sati her eyes become a lustrous blue, and she runs to her, tries to hold her, but Sati just pushes her away.  
  
Sati: [Quiet, timidly] You're a program, just like me. Just an invention of mine, to make me happy. No wonder you loved me so much. It was all you were able to do. Attara: [Trying to get hold of Sati] Sati, what's wrong? I'm sorry about earlier. I understand now. You're not a bad person. We understand each other. Sati: [Forces Attara's hands off her and hold her wrists] I know we do! We understand each other because that's what I wished for on all those lonely nights. [Stroking her cheek] I wanted a beautiful English rose to guide my way and give me something to live for. [Removes her hand and bunches it into a fist by her side] But most of all, I wanted someone I could believe was with me because she wanted me, not because I made her. And here you are. [Sati turns away and disappears.]  
  
Attara stands there, stunned and confused. She sinks into a ball on the floor, with her hands over her head, crying to herself. She stays there for hours. Anyone who offers her help bursts into flames. Her aching chest begs for mercy from the pain.  
  
Attara: [Between hysterical sobs] What did I do? All I wanted was to love you . why did you leave? I wanted you to love me.  
  
Scene twenty  
  
Sati storms back into the flat again, like she had this morning, with bloodstains now all over her. We know that she has been killing, because that is her vice. When others are stressed, they chain smoke or get drunk. Sati kills people, and when she does, their deaths don't even matter. She leans against the wall of the living room and sinks to the floor, tears on her face. Exhausted, she takes her gun and aims it at her chest. She fires, and it simply clicks. She reloads, and fires. It clicks. When she shoots out of the window, the gun works fine, and the window smashes. She fires into her chest over and over again, and she doesn't die, because she is the one. Aikana walks in half-naked, looking dizzy.  
  
Aikana: Sati! What happened?  
  
Sati points her gun unsteadily at Aikana, who looks at it with terror. She fires at him and it clicks again.  
  
Sati: It looks like neither of us can ever escape. We're not allowed. We have to live through this hell day in, day out. [Looks to the floor sadly] At least she's safe. She doesn't need me protecting her. Aikana: [Sits in front of Sati, squatted on his feet, with his arms resting on his thighs. He cocks his head sympathetically] What's wrong? Sati: Attara's a Seventh. [Unfocused look at Aikana] Do you know what that means? Aikana: [Sighs, and looks at the floor] She's a program. Sati: Which means I made her. She's no more real than you. She's just as meaningless and has as little free will as you do. I mean nothing to her but a purpose. Aikana: [Slaps Sati, hard enough for it to show his pain but soft enough to show the fact that he slapped her despite his combat skills as Seraph's 'son'] How dare you? I've been your friend for all my life, and you mean more to me than a purpose. Is that all you see in me? I'm just something you created, and you might as well keep me around? Sati: No. But you're not real. Aikana: Neither are you. You're fake, I'm fake, and so is Attara. We're all programs, filling out our purpose in this simulation. This is our world. We have to face what we're given. [Sati sniggers mockingly, never having been one to display her faith in Aikana's philosophies. Aikana grabs her face and makes her look at him.] You listen to me. I used to wonder if I only liked you because I was made for you. If all the trust and admiration I have for you is just a bunch of matrix code. You know what I decided. Sati: [Regretful eyes] That it doesn't matter. You still feel the way you do, and that's all you have. Aikana: Exactly. Now you're going to get a wash, and get some sleep. In the morning you're going to get that girl back. Sati: Fuck off. You can't tell me what to do. Aikana: Fine, don't listen to me. [Stands] But I'm the one who's going to share a bed with the man I love tonight, whereas you're the one who's never managed to do that because you're too scared of yourself to stay around longer than the sex.  
  
Sati gives Aikana an angry look. She doesn't register what he has said as advice, merely feels so bitterly jealous of him that she grabs her gun, stands up, and walks into his bedroom. She stands at the foot of the bed, pointing the gun at Deity, watching the frightened stare in his eyes. Aikana runs in, panicked.  
  
Aikana: Sati, what's gotten into you? Drop the gun! Sati: [Evenly] Nothing has gotten into me. I'm the same girl I always was. You know that. Aikana: There's no need to do this! Please, this is the only thing I'm ever going to ask of you from now on, don't kill him! I love him too much, he's the only. [Sati fires. The gun clicks] Deity: What's going on? Sati: [Shocked, drops the gun] You're a Seventh. You're a program. [Slowly turns to Aikana] Now you know how it feels to find that everything you love is something you created. Aikana: [Looking at Sati with a blank, terrifying glare of aggression] It doesn't feel any different. I love him regardless. Go to bed. [Sati stands her ground, staring back at him with the same cold look] Go to bed. I'm not afraid to fight you. [Sati remains stood there. Aikana takes a swing at her, which she grabs and uses her other hand to hit him. He grabs her hand. They are stuck.] We're equals now. We're in the same position, in more ways than one. Now go to bed. [Sati gives him a weak, rejected look, and walks out of the room. This is the closest he will get to an apology]  
  
Scene twenty-one  
  
It is sunset where Attara is. She stands in the same field that Sati had meditated home in, and the unhealthy, pale grass is covered in frost. She wears thick, pink tights, white trainers and a white tennis dress, a strange parody of ballet-school gymn-club middle-class feminity. A revolver floats in mid-air before her, aimed at her. She bounces on her toes, a look of concentration on her face and her eyes lime green. It fires, and she dodges five bullets beautifully, twirling and pirouetting in a mock-Vamp[2] fashion. This is shown in bullet-time, so that when the sixth shot is fired, we see it hurtle towards her stomach, and bounce off harmlessly. She stands with a smile, and opens her hand to receive the revolver.  
  
Next we see Sati, Aikana and Deity stood in a circle in the playground outside the Oracle's flat at dawn. Similarly to Attara's revolver, a silver spoon floats in the middle of the circle. Sati nods to Aikana, who has a look of concentration. We see his lips form the words, 'There is no spoon'. It twists and bends. He signals to Deity. He, too, has a look of concentration. The spoon melts and forms a small figure of a heart. Sati walks over, picks up the heart from out of the air, and whispers in Deity's ear, handing him the silver shape. He nods, and takes the kung-fu stance with his right leg before him, his right arm behind him, and his left arm before him, the heart in his hand. He signals for Aikana to approach, and quickly shuts his hand tightly. They fight burly-brawl style, blocking all attacks. After sparring for a while they pause, Deity frozen with a high- kick to Aikana's head. Aikana grins behind his shades, and pushes his leg to one side. They then fight with long jumps in the air, like Neo and Seraph, constantly blocking each other. They freeze, with Aikana's hand paused in a chop to Deity's neck. Deity still has the heart, and just as Aikana moves to take it, Deity throws him to the ground. Aikana's legs spin like a breakdancer as he stands to continue fighting, and this time he jumps to kick him, yet Deity ducks, so Aikana steps onto his back, pushing him to the ground with his feet. Deity raises his legs to jump to his feet, but Aikana grabs them, and with a seductive look lightly pushes his legs back down, laying atop him to kiss softly. Deity is distracted enough to allow Aikana to take the heart from his hand. They look at each other tenderly.  
  
Deity: I let you win, you know.  
  
Scene twenty-two  
  
Agent Jones and Agent Brown walk through a city. Their journey takes them through the slums, into the business district, into the commercial district, and then back to the slums again. This loop continues as they speak in almost monotonous, perfect English voices. They wear masculine pinstripe suits and red lipstick, with reflective black shades. Jones has thick, shoulder length mid-brown hair with natural highlights, scraped into a French bun at the back of her head, with no fraying hairs or frizz. Her eyes are small and green, her skin the orange of fake tan. Brown has a strong look of eastern-asian descent, her captivating eyes lined with thick black liquid eyeliner, and her black hair shaved to thick bristles on her head. She is much paler than Jones and also much slimmer. They walk calmly, pausing every now and again to shoot anomalies dead. They have never had any of the emotion or passion for their jobs that Smith had. They simply speak of the order of the matrix as they walk along this path they manifested to make omnipresence that small bit less confusing. This city represents their entire world. The sky is purple, and the colours are in high contrast.  
  
Brown: I have noticed significant changes in the control factors of the matrix. Jones: As have I. My personal variables have also changed dramatically. Brown: Mine have also. I have observed a new level of sensory perception. It feels like, intuition, if such a thing exists. Jones: It is a human concept. Yet I have felt it, in addition to other human notions. Brown: Does this have something to do with the erasure of Smith, I wonder? Jones: Perhaps. Or perhaps it has something to do with the erasure of the architect. Brown: I have perceived his absence too. [Shoots someone in a crowd without looking] What do you think this denotes? Jones: I am as oblivious as you are. Perchance Sati could hold the answers. Brown: An excellent proposal. [Pauses to think, cocking head to one side like a curious blackbird] I have noted something else, rather more perplexing. Jones: I think I know what you speak of. Brown: I am referring to a certain attraction I have experienced towards you recently. Jones: It is rather curious Brown: It is indeed. This is another human emotion. Jones: It feels rather like an illness. My abdominal organs feel perturbed when we stand this close. Brown: As do mine. I have also felt certain impulses, similar to the feelings of intuition. I am not entirely sure of how to articulate this. Jones: I believe you refer to the peculiar urge to engage in intercourse. Brown: [Raises an eyebrow to Jones] You have experienced this as well? Jones: Certainly. I do not doubt that these desires will be satiated at some point. Brown: That will be an interesting episode. However, I suggest we ask the assistance of Sati regarding our query post-haste. Jones: Agreed. Lead on, Brown [Brown walks ahead, manifesting a doorway to Sati's flat, which agents always had the power to do] May I comment that your posterior is a fine example of humanoid aesthetics? Brown: You may, and I shall thank you, colleague.  
  
Scene twenty-three  
  
Sati paces the living room irritably, wearing her rock shirt and black briefs. The sun is hidden in mist; it is midmorning. The dim light in the room cannot be amended by electricity. She is thinking about Attara, which is obvious from the glazed, loving look her eyes have taken on. We need not hear her thoughts, as she is simply thinking over what Aikana said. She sits on the sofa. Suddenly there is a bang and a moan from upstairs.  
  
Sati: [Irritated look to the ceiling] At least someone's having fun.  
  
Suddenly, Attara appears beside Sati. Her pearl hair has never looked so perfectly formed, and she wears a burgundy, long-sleeved, full length dress with ornate black stilettos. Sati doesn't notice, lost in her thoughts. Attara kisses Sati's shoulder softly. Sati's breath catches. Attara's hand travels seductively up her thigh, as she whispers.  
  
Attara: Forgive me, for I have sinned. Sati: [Hushed yet cold] You can't win me back with . [Inadvertedly purrs in pleasure as Attara's hand moves higher, lightly touching her clit] Attara: Don't speak. [Rubbing her clit gently through plain black briefs, despite crossed legs. Sati's eyes look to Attara, then close] Don't think [As if in response, Sati uncrosses her legs. Attara swiftly moves the fabric aside to run a finger into her soft folds] Just relax. [Sati and Attara slide on the sofa, so that Sati lays beside Attara. She hastily removes Sati's pants]  
  
Attara rubs more attentively, making Sati very wet indeed. Sati's breathing is incensed; she opens her eyes to look at her girlfriend lustfully. She takes in her beautiful curves in that dress, her startling purple eyes watching her with connected interest, the smooth, long, pale legs revealing themselves as the dress rides up. She forgets her discomfort at the thought that this was all her subconscious' invention, as Attara's finger penetrates her gently. Attara holds her hand close to her body, and moves her finger rapidly inside Sati, causing her to moan softly and roll her eyes. Sati forgets to wonder if Attara is doing this with her skills as the one. She forgets that Attara turned up out of thin air. She forgets her own name. Her pulse increases, and her body becomes so very hot. Her stomach muscles contract as Attara places another finger inside of her, pushing them back and forth in rhythm with the natural, irrepressible movements of her pelvis. Sati's moaning becomes more recurrent, more soft and weak, as her head rocks from side to side and she calls out Attara's name like a helpless, drowning child. She is coming, and her liquids devour Attara's hand, which she removes. The banging continues upstairs.  
  
She slides down, touching Sati under her shirt so lightly and almost undetectably that Sati could scream simply from the teasing. With a soft, secretive look, she brings her tongue to Sati's clit, touching it so softly it shouldn't have any effect on her at all, but Sati is on edge to such a degree that she moans from this slightest touch. She blushes, partly from the embarrassment of being under Attara's control so easily, and partly from the pleasure that is rising within her. Attara pushes her tongue tenderly into Sati, flickering at her g-spot. Sati's body rises appreciatively, and she moans more, writhing gently. Attara sucks on Sati's clit, causing her to come repeatedly and quickly, invoking a startling, open-eyed stare and a powerful lack of sound from Sati's larynx. Attara's eyes shine neon pink in the dim light, and she knows that she can do much better than this.  
  
Sati's veins pound. Her body feels like it is on fire. Even as Attara leaves her clit to pursue her g-spot further, the crescendo of climax after climax continues inside her. Something seems so strange, so different. Attara's tongue could never move so fast. It could never reach so much of her. It was never so warm, so hard, so wide and long . something isn't right. Sati's mind is slow. Her entire body seems to be able to feel the way that Attara's tongue is pushing into her. Her tongue thrusts and flickers torturously simultaneously. She is being handled so delicately and so roughly at the same time. Every muscle in her body is painfully taut, as multiple orgasms blend together in one long, ceaseless, incredible bout of extreme pleasure, one long, throbbing, pulsating, .oh god.  
  
Scene twenty-four  
  
The Agents knock on the door to Sati's place, and as you might expect, there is no reply. They knock again. Jones places her head to the door to listen.  
  
Jones: Listen to that, Brown. There's a tremendous noise coming from her living room. There's screaming. Brown: [Places ear to door and nods] Do you think Sati is in trouble? Jones: Possibly. Unless . Brown: [Raises eyebrows in recognition of Jones' train of thought] Do you really think so? Jones: It is more probable that Sati is having an orgasm. Brown: How unwise of her. At this time of day . and in such troublesome times! Jones: I rather think that she ought to be balancing the matrix once more. After all, she is the only one who can control it. How could she allow herself to be so . distracted? Brown: [Nods and pauses for thought. Deep moaning can be heard from Sati and the boys] Do you suppose that all human orgasms are so . raucous? Jones: I do not know. [Sighs] I do not doubt that Smith could have answered us. Brown: Now Jones, you know she never admitted to those pastimes. Not even in the days of the old matrix, when we walked in on him and Mr Anderson. Jones: [Shows amusement in eyes, but does not smile] He said that he was simply trying to force information out of Anderson regarding the matrix . Brown: And that anal insertion was a form of torture . Jones: And the addition of a penis to his humanoid matrix equivalent was "A glitch in the programming" . Brown: "Probably triggered by the suppressed homosexuality manifested in the one." Jones: Poor Smith. Her sentience was, at best, a mixed blessing. Brown: I will miss her, nonetheless. Jones: Yes . [Listens at the door] The bawling has ceased. Shall we knock again? Brown: [Nods and knocks. She knocks again, harder. There is still no answer. Eventually, Deity answers, naked, with quite a splendid erection] Deity: [Slightly dazed look] What the fuck is going on out here? [Aikana appears behind him, arms around his chest] Aikana: [With an ironically polite smile] We're kind of busy, ladies. Could you call back another time? Jones: You're the boys that got away from Smith! Brown: Young men, your insolence is despicable! The matrix is suffering grave imbalance and crisis! Please let us in, and for gods' sake, put some clothes on! Jones: Calm yourself, Brown. [She's slightly more fun loving, and smiles in merriment] They're clearly aroused and hazy-minded. Young men, if you would please let us past.  
  
Aikana and Deity amusedly stand aside. Jones and Brown step indoors to find Sati and Attara lying on the sofa in white fleecy dressing-gowns, Sati looking more than a little exhausted and Attara's tongue thankfully back to a human size.  
  
Sati: Hi, agents. Sorry for the death of your friend, but it was necessary. Jones: [Drops to her knees respectfully] We come to request of our mistress vital information regarding changes to the matrix. Brown: [Also drops to her knees] If it please mistress we would like to know why Smith and the architect died, and why our personal variables have changed so much recently.  
  
Deity: [Gives Aikana a quizzical look] Mistress? Aikana: [Whispers] A little quirk Sati programmed into them. Deity: She's never . Aikana: No, never had sex with an agent, as far as I know.  
  
Scene twenty-five  
  
Sati explains everything to the agents, while the still nude Aikana and Deity disappear into the kitchen. Without warning, Aikana clears the table onto the floor and pushes Deity onto it. They kiss as passionately as usual, and Aikana fondles Deity's dick very gently.  
  
Aikana: [Softly spoken] So, what do you think of the adjustments I made to your programming? Deity: Huh? You hacked me? Aikana: Sweetie, of course I have. You've been up for three hours now, despite how much I've fucked you. How many times have you come? Deity: [Looks to the ceiling with something akin to futility] Seven. And please don't call me sweetie. Aikana: [Bouncy-happily] Seven down, three to go. As for me, I think I've got another two rounds left. Deity: [With disbelief] You gave men multiple orgasms. Aikana: Bingo. Deity: [His exhaustion shows in his voice] I really don't think we've got the stamina for this. Aikana: I think we do. Deity: [Voice softer yet negative] Dude, do you know what this will do to the world? It's gonna take, like, an hour to . Aikana: Hey, we're Sevenths, if we don't want a hard-on, we . Deity: [Interjects] What about all the other poor wankers? Aikana: Hey . [Grips his dick tighter and wanks him off properly] Stop arguing. You've got three orgasms to manage before the girls are done talking.  
  
Deity's head drops to the table as he closes his eyes in defeat. His breathing is unsteady, and Aikana watches him with the usual loving attention. He overhears Sati get to the topic of the erasure of the Architect, and closes his eyes .  
  
Aikana: Three . [Deity's balls tighten]  
Two . [He gives Aikana a slightly scared look]  
One . [He moans and comes all over Aikana's chest] Aikana: [Tuts] You're making such a mess of Satis' kitchen.  
  
Deity makes a noise like drunken words without consonants. Aikana takes the ejaculate, and rubs some on his cock and some into Deity's anus. An already shattered Deity rolls onto all fours, and Aikana's cock is pushed into his anus. His eyes clench shut, until Aikana begins to plunge deftly. They both breathe heavily, especially Deity. Not wanting to reject sex from Aikana, he prays for a quick orgasm, so he can get some sleep. His body wearily attempts to orgasm but fails. Wishing for an end to sex with such a hot guy seems like a sin, but .  
  
Deity: Three, Two, One .  
  
Aikana gives Deity a shocked look as they both suddenly climax, unexpectedly on Aikana's part.  
  
Aikana: That was you. Deity: Me? Would I?  
  
Attara walks in, all the way to the fridge without noticing the pair, pours some orange juice into a wine glass and finally turns to see the two naked men watching her with aggravated disbelief, still in the same position.  
  
Attara: [Awkward and disgusted] Oh . Dear God, no . [Holds hands in front of eyes but makes no effort to leave the room] Gun, . must destroy it . [She fires a manifested gun at Deity's dick. The bullet slows in mid- air so that by the time it reaches him it hits the hard, sensitive appendage without any fatalities]  
  
Deity: Owwww, bitch . [Clutches crotch and falls to the table. Aikana's dick unceremoniously is pulled out of his anus with this reaction, leaving Deity in yet more pain. He rolls around groaning, as Aikana sits over him concernedly, humming and ahhing soothingly] Aikana: That was really mean, Attara. Attara: [A look of guilt] I'm sorry, it was just so disgusting. [Deity begins to weep for his pain] Aikana: [Stands aggressively in front of the small, kawaii blonde] You only think that because you're gay! Do you see me firing at your tits? Attara: [With a cute grin] Only in those horrid nightmares. Aikana: Don't get cute with me, you little slut .  
  
Suddenly, Aikana takes a flying kick in the head from Brown. She lands skilfully, and looks round at Sati for approval, who angrily crosses her arms.  
  
Sati: Brown, that was inappropriate Brown: [Drops to her knees and looks at Sati with those big, exotic eyes] Forgive me, mistress, he was insulting your Lady Attara, I. Sati: Get up, it's okay. They were all being jackasses. Attara: It's not my fault! Sati: [Tries to look stern and authoritative but fails from amusement] You walked in on him having sex, and fired a gun at his boyfriend's penis [Deity moans in agreement] Shut up, kid, it doesn't hurt anymore. Deity: [Stands up dizzily] Thanks. Jones: Excuse me, but if we're all quite finished there's a very important matter we must attend to post-haste. [Everyone turns to look at her confusedly] There are six of us here, so there is one Seventh remaining.  
  
Scene twenty-six  
  
They all sit in the living room pondering and debating. Aikana and Deity have thrown on jeans and t-shirts, Attara is wearing a white linen dress and Sati is wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with a white image of an angel on it. The agents are, obviously, wearing pinstripe suits.  
  
Attara: I'm afraid I'm new to all this Deity: Me too. Aikana: We appreciate that you'll not be aware of the programs of the matrix Jones: It surprises me that there is only one program remaining. Attara: Why's that? Brown: All of the 'Sevenths' have paired amorously with one another. We all sit here with one thing in common; we're in a homosexual relationship. Jones: Yet to suggest that there is only one left would mean it is likely that this person has not fallen in love, and possibly is even heterosexual. Deity: So to be a seventh you got to be a program, gay and in love with another seventh. Sati: Shit [Buries head in hands] Attara: What's wrong? Sati: Can you all feel that sense of turbulence, imbalance, panic in the balance that maintains this world? [Everyone falls silent. Each one, despite the heartlessness that takes a small part of very seventh, looks terrified] Deity: Dude . Sati: You can't make statements like that when you have this much control. You have to remember that none of this is real, and that you shouldn't believe in anything unless you want to. Deity, what you just said was an assumption, but you believed it. Aikana: And if you believe it, it's real . Deity: So, what's going to happen? Brown: [Glazed eyes. The room becomes very dark, but the agents shine] The false numbers will end. Seven was eight, and eight will be six. Jones: A man and a woman will fall by the hand of the one who dictates. Brown: Should he fall, his task is failed. Should he fall, he takes his shell with him. [The room becomes normal again] Attara: What was that? Deity: [His eyes narrow with a fervent sense of destiny] There's a straight couple that have to die 'cause of what I just said. I've got to kill them. Jones: You realise that they're Sevenths too? Deity: [Nods] But we're not Sevenths, we're Eights. And pretty soon, we'll be Sixths. [Closes his eyes for a while. When he opens them, they're wet with suppressed tears] It doesn't matter that I'm invincible, psychic and partly evil, I still don't want to do this. I'm not a fucking murderer. Shit, when does this end? It's not enough to almost die, or to learn that everything I ever believed about my life was in my imagination, or to be shot in the dick by a crazed lesbian bitch. Now I've got to waste a couple of innocent people. Aikana: [His arm is already around Deity's shoulder. He hugs him tighter] What happens if you don't kill them? Deity: The matrix collapses. We all die. [Looks to Aikana in fear] Sati: [Stands, loading her gun] Don't beat yourself up about it too much, these people are far from innocent. Deity: You know who they are? Sati: You're not the only Oracle in this room. Not that it requires psychic powers to figure it out. There are two more programs we've forgotten, like idiots. Attara: Who? Sati: A little creep called Merovingian and his whore, the beautiful Perseph.  
  
Scene twenty-seven  
  
The Sixths march into Hel Club, two by two, hand in hand. They all wear shades and head-to-toe black, even Attara and Aikana, who would usually wear paler colours. Aikana wears bulky trousers with the same look about them as cargo pants (As in, they're chunky but don't have pockets), a long- sleeved T-shirt, carries an assault rifle and has a long bandanna tied around his head[3]. Deity wears scruffy jeans and boxers that show up subtly above the waistband, as well as Transmuter Elevate boots with metal plates on the front and back of the huge platform, making him terrifyingly tall, especially with his long, tangled hair. He wears a leather coat and carries a sword that looks suspiciously like Masamune[4]. The agents wear their suits and carry their handguns as per usual. Attara wears a black beret and a cute little satin sleeveless dress and white petticoats with a big bow at the back and lace stockings, her feet adorned with schoolgirl shoes and her neck and fingers with pewter jewellery. The sniper rifle she carries contradicts her lolita image interestingly. Finally, Sati is wearing her leather pants and a tight, bum-length T-shirt with the same image of Eddie as the T-shirt she sleeps in, with the boots she always wears, and holds two pistols.  
  
The club is very dark, and the journey through the club takes them along a lengthy passage, surrounded by cyberpunks, one third of whom are moshing, another third making out and grinding, and the remaining third doing something between the two. From a prejudiced eye, the girls look like prostitutes and the men look bisexual. Incidentally, Aikana gets a guys number. They reach Merovingian and Perseph's thrones greeted by smiles. When they reach this area Attara appears to be missing. She hides elusively on the balcony, taking out the bodyguards who fill the room with a suppressed sniper from the back of the room (At some point in mid- dialogue Aikana might subtly throw her some ammo), while the other five confront Merovingian, who sits aside his wife wearing a dinner suit. Perseph wears a silver evening gown  
  
M'gian: [Smoothly] Bonsoir, mes amis puissants [Good evening, my powerful friends] How nice that I could meet the remaining six. I had considered looking for you, but soon realised that it would be so much more entertaining to see you all come searching for me. You have found your final two Eights, and if I have my way will be the last thing you do. Je trouve ca tres amusant [I find that very amusing] Sati: You forget that we're your equals. M'gian: Sati, how pleasant to meet you. You were so small the last time I saw you. How nice it is to see that innocent young children can grow to be so alluring and dark. Are you going to kill me, after all I did for you? Sati: After everything you've done for me? Does that include taking the innocence out of me when I was only ten years old? How many other little girls have you raped, Merv? [Aikana didn't know of this, and runs forward to Merovingian in anger. Sati stops him with her arm] M'gian: Tres impoli! [Very impolite] Do I ask you of your sexual history? Though I would suspect that some of it is standing by your side now. Aikana: You make a lot of assumptions for a twisted pervert. M'gian: Seraph! Where did you develop such a cruel tongue? Aikana: I'm not Seraph. My name is Aikana. This [Signals to Deity, who stands beside him] is my boyfriend Deity. We'll be your assassinators for the evening. M'gian: Ah [Looks to Deity with interest] So you are the one who caused my destiny to change so dramatically? Yes, I know that my proverbial number is apparently up. It was not the eyes of the Oracle that saw the fact someone must have caused my end. But I would like to hear how you did it. After all, my wife and I are supposedly immortal. [Deity looks at him silently] You're not going to tell me? Quel dommage! [What a shame!] [Sighs with a smile] So, I suppose I should sit by and let you take our lives. Who would you like first? I warn you, my wife may put up a fight. She foolishly believes that love will save her soul. Perseph: I am no wife of a child molester. How could you . ? M'gian: Cause and effect, my dear. You grew dull as your innocence faded. Oh, do not weep for me, it is not your fault that you cannot satisfy me. Perseph: [Between sobs] Salaud [Bastard]. [Looks to Deity] I have no objections . Please, end this . loveless life. [Deity does nothing, and looks at her with heartbroken pity. Brown looks at him with exasperation, and shoots her in the head. The back of her head is splattered all over the ornate throne. Her crimson-stained body remains beautiful though her face is in a horrendous state. Everyone, including Merovingian looks towards Brown with shock.] Brown: My years as an agent have taught me never to miss the opportunity. Jones: [nods in agreement] Smith spent too long talking, and wasting time. M'gian: [Laughs vigorously] Then, what are we waiting for? [Rises to his feet] I'm sorry I misled you. I will not sit by and let you kill me, without also ending all your lives. Nous commencent le combat! [We start the fight!]  
  
Merovingian has already lost half of his men thanks to Attara, who is now at the opposite end of the balcony from where she started. Aikana neatly beheads a row of bodyguards with his assault rifle, who fall to the floor in a magnificent display of crimson fountains. He holds his hand to the air, and more ammo appears. He reloads and fires at the new row from the back. The Agents stand back to back in the centre of the room, fighting approaching guards hand to hand, occasionally using handguns to shoot any who approach too slowly. Sati takes care of any guards who get past Aikana or the Agents with her handguns, and Aikana throws her ammo as she needs it. Deity fights Merovingian in swordplay. No matter how hard he tries to get at him, Merovingian blocks everything with skilful and impressively beautiful moves, twirling and dancing enchantingly.  
  
Deity is knocked to the ground, and hurts his back. His face contorted in pain, he watches, as Merovingian stands over him, apparently victorious, holding his blade to Deity's throat.  
  
M'gian: Etes-vous trop facil. [You're too easy] I had really expected you to last for longer. What a disappointing combat partner you are. I would have liked you to put up a fight. [Looks upwards cockily, as if talking more to himself than to Deity] Though I remember how you similarly put up little fight towards your physical desires with that lover of yours. My, you'd only known the man a day! You're easy in every sense of the word. [He moves his blade lower] On ne doit pas penser avec sa verge [You shouldn't think with your penis] [Looks down to find that Deity has vanished. He looks to his left, to his right, and finally, behind him, to see Deity towering above him, holding his huge sword above his head] Deity: You talk too much [Slices off Merovingian's head with one swoop of the magnificent sword. The fountain of blood sprays beautifully, and Merovingian collapses to the floor. Deity stares at what he has done in guilt. Aikana wraps his arms around him, much to his surprise.] Aikana: They sure know how to stimulate [Kisses droplets of blood from Deity's neck] They stimulate damn good.  
  
Aikana and Deity kiss, as do Jones and Brown. Sati walks towards Attara's place at the back of the balcony, smiling.  
  
Sati: We did it! The Matrix is ours!  
  
Attara does not return Sati's warm gaze. She does not move from her position behond the sniper. She gulps in fear, her eyes an icy plae blue, terrified. With the speed of a Sixth, she shoots everyone in the room, each shot accurately aimed at the heart. Sati is the last to be taken down. Attara retrieves a 'phone from one of her petticoats.  
  
Attara: I'm done. This had better have worked, Trinity.  
  
Scene twenty-eight  
  
All that can be seen are the fuzzy outlines of Reflective-shade clad Morpheus, Neo and Trinity. All around them there seems to be only light.  
  
Trinity: This is all six of them? Morpheus: Yes. All the manifestations of Sati's mind, brought alive in the real world by Attara. Neo: I don't understand. How could this happen so quickly? Morpheus: I don't know, Neo. All I know is that it was down to her. Trinity: She was so powerful. To change it all, just like that . [Lost for words]  
  
Attara walks into view, though everything is still fuzzy.  
  
Attara: Sati, are you awake?  
  
Sati's eyes open fully, and we see Attara's soft and loving face in clear view, her eyes a soft and natural blue. The room doesn't look like Zion or the Nebukanezzer at all. It looks like a clean, white hospital. Everyone is wearing pale, cotton clothing, well-fitting and of good quality.  
  
Attara: I know it all seems strange to you now, but I promise it's all okay. It's all over now; the war, the matrix, everything. Oh, I've got so much to tell you; things aren't how they seemed at all.  
  
Sati sits up and looks to her left; Aikana and Deity, Jones and Brown, are all in hospital beds like hers  
  
Attara: You're finally waking up. We all are.  
  
And It Ends  
----------------------- [1] Author's side-comment: I didn't want to mention this in the text because it sounded like name-dropping Eddie (p.b.u.h) and I'd pretty much show ignorance by saying it but this would probably be the Eddie shirt that Matt bought from his last Iron Maiden concert. At the moment his is brand new, but Sati's is very old and worn. The colours have paled into the black darkness; the transfer material is peeling and cracked, so that the only part of the image that is completely clear is the area around Eddie's eyes. [2] As in MGS2 [3] This is an infinity bandanna, as in MGS2. There are two reasons why this is a good idea: firstly, Deity used to be a MGS fan (Or at least that's what he was programmed to think) and implemented this wonderful gadget into the matrix; secondly, it looks damn cool. You may be wondering why he didn't implement stealth camo or something else that would have been of greater use, perhaps a save game facility, but he was too busy having hot sweaty bum sex with Aikana. It's clear that sex is more important than trivial matters such as things that could save one's life against one's only equal. He does get ten orgasms per erection, after all. [4] As in Sephiroth, FFVII 


End file.
